Early Bird
by siizenn
Summary: [UA] Quand six jeunes étudiants découvrent la vie universitaire et les aléas de la vie en colocation, rien ne semble facile.
1. Chapter 1

_**WARNING**_ : _cette fiction sera fortement inspiré de la série Fresh Meat (que j'invite à aller voir). Bonne lecture!_

* * *

LANCE regarde autour de lui.

La rue est calme et bien trop silencieuse pour un début d'après midi. Aucune voitures ne passent et aucun êtres humains ne semblent pointer leur nez à l'horizon. En croyant s'être trompé d'adresse, Lance devient rapidement inquiet et presque paranoïaque. Il avance avec prudence puis jette sa cigarette par terre. Ce qui l'énerve encore plus est que, dans un silence pareil, sa valise fait un bruit détestable. Il se maudit d'en avoir prit une aussi grande et imposante. Lance avait juste peur de ne pas avoir assez de place pour toutes ses crèmes, mais le voilà entrain de regretté son choix.

Puis avec hésitation, il sort finalement un petit papier d'une des ses petites poches.

 _28 Hartnell._

Le jeune homme soulève ensuite lentement sa tête et fixe l'immense maison qui se trouve devant lui. Elle aussi respire le calme et le silencieuse. Il s'interroge sérieusement sur le fait que ce cartier soit maudit ou quelques choses du genre. Lance aime les blagues, mais pas spécialement quand c'est lui qui les subits, surtout dans ce genre là.Tout le monde serait capable d'envoyer un jeune adulte dans une maison hantée, n'est ce pas ?

Lance prend finalement son courage à deux main et pousse négligemment le petit portail. Il découvre avec étonnement une est assez jolie et spacieuse entrée. Si il était riche (ce qu'il se promet d'être), il achèterait sûrement deux voitures pour combler ce vide. Il laisse finalement sa valise en plein milieu et monte les petites marches menant à la porte d'entrée. Dessus y est suspendue une petite pancarte. Lance plisse ses yeux et y lit ce qui est marqué:

" _Priyez de bien vouloir fumer"_

\- Sympa.  
Murmure t-il en levant les sourcils.

Il regarde une nouvelle fois autour de lui en mettant ses mains dans ses poches. La rue semble toujours aussi effrayante et peu accueillante. Sur le point de faire une crise cardiaque dans les secondes qui suivent, Lance détourne rapidement le regard en sonnant plusieurs fois à la porte. Son index n'arrive plus à se decoller de la sonnette. Tout être maléfique fuit devant un bruit de sonnerie beaucoup trop intense, pas vrai ? En tout cas, il est certain de son coup de genie. Après quelques secondes sans interruption, la porte s'ouvre violemment.

Un grand gaillard fixe Lance dans le blanc des yeux. Il à l'air essoufflé et presque plus effrayer que lui même, ce qui revient à du miracle. Il est assez robuste et le jeune cubain remarque rapidement son t-shirt _Star Wars_. Enfin, sûrement une contrefaçon de la saga vu la police d'écriture, mais _Star Wars_ tout de même !

\- Hum, salut.  
Répond finalement Lance.

\- Yo.

Après quelques secondes de silence, le jeune homme reprend la parole en haussant un sourcil.

\- J'aime bien ton t-shirt.

Le concerné semble étonné. Il froisse légèrement son haut en le fixant.

\- Oh, merci. Il est super vieux. En plus j'devais pas le porté normalement mais, tu vois, j'ai sali le premier en mangeant des cookies, c'était plutôt chiant. J'ai passé le reste de l'aprem à en chercher un nouveau donc...

Lance rapproche ses sourcils en croissant ses bras.

\- Comment t'as pu tâcher ton t-shirt avec des cookies ? J'veux dire, les miettes ça part normalement.

\- Faut croire que les pépites de chocolat fondent assez rapidement quand on fait pas attention.

Le jeune cubain reste silencieux un moment, avant de lâcher un léger rire.

\- Lance.  
Fini t-il par dire, en tendant sa main.

Le plus grand la regarde quelques secondes puis, finalement, la serre.

\- Hunk.

\- Plutôt cool la pancarte, aussi.

\- Oh, euh elle y était déjà quand j'suis arrivé. Mais... merci ?

Lance se retourne et déprime à nouveau en revoyant sa chère valise abandonnée en plein milieu de l'entrée. Il souffle légèrement et refait face à Hunk, le regard détruit par la flemmardise.

\- Tu pourrais... m'aider à la rentrée ? C'est pas que j'suis pas costaud, hein. Juste... elle est assez chiante quand elle s'y met.

* * *

KEITH laisse son énorme sac noir tomber sur le sol.

Il étire ses bras, en tournant sur lui même et en continuant de mâcher bruyamment son chewing-gum. Le jeune homme revient finalement à sa place initiale, très rapidement. D'un coup d'œil, il observe l'entrée en faisant attention de bien reussir sa bulle. Tout à l'air propre, bien rangé et silencieux comme un cimetière.

Ennuyant.

À sa gauche, il fixe les escaliers et est rapidement ravis d'apercevoir que cette maison et bien plus grande qu'il ne le croyait. Il sourit rien quand pensant à tout la place qu'il pourra avoir pour lui et ses enceintes. Sûrement un paradis dont lui seul connaît le réel potentiel. En entendant du bruit, il s'approche vers la première entrée. Keith écarte avec sa main le rideau et rentre sans plus attendre. Il s'avère alors que cette entrée soit enfaite le salon et en fixant un peu plus loin, la cuisine y est également installer. Les fenêtres sont plutôt grandes et il risque de ne jamais manquer de place vu l'énorme canapé et les centaines de fauteuils et coussins disposés autour. Son enthousiasme est rapidement interrompu par une légère odeur de... canard brûlé ? S'approchant un peu plus, son étonnamment ne cesse de s'accroître en apercevant deux jeunes hommes s'agitaient au fond. Ils tournent sans cessent en rond, parlent et n'arrêtent pas de faire des grands gestes dans la cuisine. Un des deux s'adosse sur le comptoir en tripotant une vielle tasse de café. Il murmure ensuite quelques chose d'inaudible avant de regarder devant lui et d'apercevoir Keith. Il se redresse en tapant subitement sur son cœur.

\- Oh putain. T'as réellement d'la chance que j'sois pas cardiaque. Parce que là... tu m'as carrément foutu la trouille.

Keith, les sourcils légèrement rapprochés, le regarde sans dire un mot. Ses yeux sont ensuite attirer par le second jeune homme et son t-shirt qui semble être _Star Wars_ mais qui ne l'est définitivement pas. Le nouveau arrivant se retient même de faire un quelconque commentaire en voyant un canard entier entre ses mains.

\- Yo.

Keith détourne le regard en regardant en haut puis à sa gauche. Il tombe rapidement sur le frigo qui est, évidemment, grand ouvert.

\- J'suis bien au 28 Hartnell... ?

\- Yep.  
Lui répond le second jeune homme en avalant une boucher.

Keith souffle et fait demi-tour en sortant de la pièce.

\- C'est qui ce punk ?  
Murmure rapidement Lance en s'approchant de Hunk.

\- Punch ? Il éch pas punch.

\- Tu parles, il a une putain de boucle d'oreille et porte un t-shirt _Guns N' Roses._

Lance se remet droit et fixe le vide, un instant.

\- Wouah, il pue la clope en plus. Hunk, on a affaire à un toxico. J'veux pas qu'il me contamine, tu comprends.

Hunk se tape le torse en essayant de faire redescendre tout ce qu'il vient d'ingurgiter.

\- Moi j'aime bien sa boucle d'oreille. Ça fait pirate.

\- Justement mec, un pirate ! Tout ça va à l'encontre de la vie paisible que je mène. J'ai vraiment pas-

Les rideaux se soulèvent à nouveau en laissant entrer Keith, son énorme sac et son enceinte avec lui. Lance revient rapidement à sa place, l'air innocent.

Le nouveau arrivant se stoppe à nouveau en affichant un regard rempli de nonchalance, ce qui hérite de plus en plus le cubain. Il se penche légèrement en appuyant son poids sur sa jambe droite et allume soudainement son enceinte, en ne quittant pas du regard les deux jeunes hommes.

En entendant ce qui ressemble à un mélange de métal et de rockN'roll (tout ce que déteste Lance) celui-ci ferme les yeux en grimaçant.

\- J'prend une des chambres d'en haut.

C'est à peine si Hunk l'a entendu.

Keith s'approche d'eux pour finalement tourné à gauche et sortir une nouvelle fois de la pièce. En voyant ses pas et sa musique s'éloignés de plus en plus, Lance le dévisage de haut en bas.

\- Ok, moi j'dors en bas.  
Chuchote t-il en affichant un air suspicieux.

* * *

ÇA doit sûrement faire une bonne heure qu'Allura aménage sa chambre, mais la voila enfin propre, rangée et resplendissante.

Enfin, pas totalement. Il manque encore quelques miroirs, une ou deux lampes et des draps pour son lit. Mais techniquement, elle est plutôt satisfaite de son travail. Elle lève lentement ses bras vers le ciel en bâillant bruyamment. Elle se dirige ensuite vers son lit et s'assoit sur son matelas encore emballé. Il serait peut-être temps qu'elle l'enlève de son emballage... mais Allura est du genre maniaque, elle ne veut prendre aucun risque et attendra d'avoir des draps convenables. C'est vrai, on ne sait jamais. Et si une personne complètement bourré venait dans sa chambre et vomissait sur son magnifique matelas ? C'est une faible possibilité, mais s'en est une.

Elle tourne la tête vers le mur de droite et aperçoit une boule de papier enfoncé dans celui-ci. Allura pense directement à des rats. Même si elle préfère largement les petites souris, le fait que des animaux cohabitent avec elle dans sa chambre ne l'enchante pas tellement. Mais la boule de papier et bien trop haute, alors elle s'obstine a annuler cette hypothèse de son esprit.

Elle s'approche donc lentement et enlève la boule de papier. Suspicieuse, elle se penche et fixe le trou avec attention. Son œil rencontre finalement un autre, ce qui l'a fait sursauter.

\- Oh, euh... désolé je ne voulais pas te-

Allura se redresse et rapporte à nouveau son attention vers cette voix.

\- C'est pas grave, je suis facilement peureuse!  
Répond t-elle, entre deux rires.

\- Non, vraiment c'est moi. Je trouvais juste ça... bizarre ?

\- Ouais. On peut... à travers...

Allura passe rapidement son doigt dans le trou en le tournant dans tout les sens.

\- Une résidence universitaire avec un _glory hole_...  
Chuchote bêtement le jeune homme en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Un... _glory hole_ ?

Allura, intriguée, prend rapidement son téléphone et n'hésite pas à faire une recherche. Gênée du résultat, elle hésite entre rire ou vomir.

\- C'est- c'est une mauvaise blague. Désolé, vraiment.

La jeune fille hausse ses épaules en secouant légèrement sa tête. Elle n'est pas du genre à rire à ce genre de blague, mais la situation l'amuse plusqu'autre chose. Elle repose ensuite son portable contre elle et se penche à nouveau.

\- Oui, c'est effectivement la gloire.

\- C'est que... enfin, tout les _glory hole_ ne doivent pas forcément servir à... ça ?

Allura plisse ses yeux, suspicieuse de la tournure de cette phrase.

\- Ils peuvent aussi servir à...

Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçoit un doigt traverser le trou et subitement se stopper.

\- Shiro.

Le jeune femme soulève elle aussi son index et le lie au sien.

\- Allura.

* * *

\- Vous êtes plutôt thé ou café ?  
Demande poliment Allura, penchée sur le comptoir.

À côté d'elle, Keith se sert, sans plus de retenu.

\- N'importe.  
Répond Shiro, en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

À sa gauche, Hunk reste immobile en rapprochant ses sourcils.

\- J'aime aucun des deux... c'est grave ?

\- Euh... non.  
Chuchote la jeune femme en se redressant.

\- Pour moi ça s'ra tout ce que tu voudras, jeune demoiselle. Tes goûts sont les miens.

Face aux avances plus que maladroites de Lance, Allura se décale de lui et part chauffé de l'eau. Un silence plutôt gênant s'invite rapidement dans tout le salon.

\- Je... j'aime le thé et le café, donc...  
Intervient rapidement Shiro, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Voulant comblé le vide et faire comprendre que cette intervention est inutile, Keith sirote bruyamment sa tasse de thé en le fixant, l'air complètement neutre.  
Hunk, lui, hausse ses sourcils en bougeant légèrement sa tête.

\- Eh bah... maintenant on est tous là.  
Dit joyeusement Allura en arrivant vers le canapé.

Elle pose ensuite la bouilloire électrique sur la table basse en mettant une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille.

\- Dans un an, on se dirai peut être : " On a pas eu de chambre sur le campus, on s'est retrouvés dans une résidence. Vous vous rappelez quand on a prit notre première tasse de thé ensemble ? ".

\- Euh... enfaite je pense que je vais prendre une tasse de café.  
Murmure Hunk en se levant.

C'est incroyable comment, à ce moment précis, les bruits de Keith paraissent être la chose la plus distrayante et intéressante de toute la maison.

Puis, en surprenant le groupe de jeunes, la porte d'entrée claque violemment. Tout le monde se regardent indécis et patientent quelques secondes. Shiro réagit le premier, près à défendre qui que ce soit. Il se lève lentement mais se stoppe en apercevant une nouvelle arrivante, valise en main.

\- Merde. J'suis en retard ?

Vu le manque de réaction de la part du groupe, la jeune demoiselle regarde autour d'elle et hausse ensuite ses épaules. Malgré les regards qui lui sont lancés, elle traverse la pièce et monte à l'étage. Les bruits de sa valise cognants les escaliers animent le salon.

\- Ça serait cool si on pouvait fermer la porte d'entrée. Et... aussi enlever cette pancarte.

Personne n'ose répondre à Allura. Il est vrai qu'elle espérait un meilleur premier dialogue, en signe de bienvenu.


	2. Chapter 2

KEITH à l'impression de ne jamais avoir était autant occupé et encombré à la fois de toute sa vie.

Il ne fait que jongler entre travailler sur sa rédaction, fumer sa cigarette et manger son bol de céréales. Pour vous, ce n'est sûrement rien, mais sachez que c'est un art dont seul les plus grands maîtrisent la technique. Et Keith ne la contrôle définitivement pas assez. En même temps, vous lui direz, commencer sa dissertation de 1000 mots minimum sur, " pourquoi avoir choisi ce programme " deux heures avant le début du cours, ce n'est pas très malin. Mais l'inspiration vient quand on s'y attend le moins.

\- Oh, salut.

Avec un mélange de tabac et de céréales dans la bouche, Keith lève ses yeux de son ordinateur. Il avale rapidement en voyant Shiro rentrer dans la pièce.

Le jeune homme se dirige lentement vers le frigo en regardant Keith, du coin de l'œil.

\- Tu travaille sur ta déclaration d'intention ?

\- Hm. Ouais.

Shiro hésite un instant, mais en voyant le peu de nourriture qu'il reste dans le frigo, il fait demi-tour et avance vers le salon.

\- Ça te dérange si...?

Keith reconcentre à nouveau son attention sur son colocataire et l'appercoit secouer son téléphone dans sa main gauche. Il comprend alors que celui-ci tente de mettre de la musique. Le jeune homme lui répond (bien trop amicalement) qu'il n'y a aucun soucis. Alors que, bien sûr, la musique est la dernière chose dont Keith à besoin pour rester concentré. Il est alors sur le point de tirer une nouvelle taffe, quand soudainement son attention est attiré par quelque chose de beaucoup plus... intéressent.

Shiro ne se gêne absolument pas pour enlever son haut, mettre enfin de la musique et commencer à soulever de la fonte avec deux de ses nombreux poids. Il pourrait bien y avoir une douce musique sensuelle, un ralenti parfait et une légère brise d'été que cela mènerait parfaitement au même résultat : Keith est complètement hypnotisé. Jamais il se serait douter qu'un de ses futurs colocataires aurait de tels abdominaux et de parfaits biceps. Enfin, c'est un peu ridicule et inhumain de faire du sport aussi tôt le matin avec une telle énergie. C'est aussi hyper dégradant pour l'être humain qu'est Keith. Non pas qu'il n'aime pas le sport et qu'il en fait très rarement, c'est juste qu'il à developer une fantastique capacité qui consiste à... ne pas aimer le sport et à ne jamais en faire.

Il est plus apte à regarder les beaux garçons faire des tractions, des pompes et tout ce qui s'en suit.

\- Ferme la bouche Kitty.

Keith ferme les yeux en s'entend les doigts de Lance tapoté son menton. Il tourne rapidement sa tête vers celui ci, près à mordre.

" Kitty " est, soudainement, devenu un des nombreux surnoms que Lance lui a donné. Et ils sont vachement ridicules, en passant. Celui-ci sourit amicalement en traversant la pièce. Il est munit d'un long peignoir bleu et d'une ses crèmes favorites plaquée contre son visage.

En sifflotant bruyamment, il passe devant Shiro.

\- Merde. J'crois que le soleil ne s'est même pas encore levé et toi tu t'épuise déjà.

\- Il est levé depuis une heure et vingt cinq minutes précisément, enfaite.

Lance lève ses sourcils en affichant un air outré et se retourne lentement. Il tombe nez à nez avec la jeune fille qui est arrivée très en retard, la nuit dernière. Il inspecte alors ses cheveux rasés sur le coté, ses grandes lunettes rondes et ses habilles qui sonnent drôlement masculin. Mais Lance évitera tout commentaire sur ce point là.

\- Quoi, tu as un minuteur spécial qui sonne dés que le soleil se lève ?

\- Ça pose un problème, _The Mask_ ?

Vu que Shiro est bien trop occupé à contempler ses muscles, Keith doit bien être le seul à avoir comprit le référence. Son rire résonne même désagréablement dans les oreilles de Lance. Sous le regard plus que désagréable de la part du cubain, la nouvelle arrivante se dirige vers la cuisine. Elle remarque même le pouce en l'air de Keith qui lui est destiné.

\- Fait chier, fait chier, fait chier...

Presque en panique, Allura dévale les escaliers bruyamment et arrive dans le salon. Son réveil n'a pas sonner en retard, elle n'a prit aucun temps inconsidérable sous la douche ou à s'habiller. Mais malgré ça, la jeune femme trouve toujours un moyen de stresser comme pas possible et de constamment se dépêcher. C'est une technique qu'elle a involontairement développé pour éviter tout retard inutile. Trop concentrée sur sa chemise qu'elle n'arrive définitivement pas à boutonner, elle baisse sa tête et cogne soudainement quelque chose... ou plutôt quelqu'un.

\- Je- désolé !

Elle s'attend à tomber sur un Keith grognon (c'est la première impression qu'il lui donne) ou un Lance beaucoup trop aimable, mais ni l'un ni l'autre. Elle baisse la tête et aperçoit la jeune fille qui est arrivée hier soir.

-Bonjour, euh...  
Reprend t-elle, mal à l'aise.

\- Pidge.

Loin d'être désagréable (comme l'est encore une fois Keith), Pidge donne un léger sourire à Allura en la contournant.

\- Pidge! Bienvenue alors...

Allura se retourne à nouveau vers elle en sortant légèrement la langue... Sa chemise ne lui obéit toujours pas.

\- Merci. Mais l'accueil aurait été mieux si il y avait eu quelque chose dans le frigo, non ?  
Dit elle en fermant la porte de celui ci.

\- Quelqu'un n'a pas une voiture ? On aurait pu faire les courses avant de partir en cours, ou quelque chose comme ça...  
Répond Shiro en tournant ses épaules.

\- Dans quelques années j'aurai deux voitures les gars, mais j'pense pas qu'on puisse attendre jusqu'à là.

Keith dévisage longuement Lance.

Allura retrousse ses lèvres en haussant faussement les sourcils. C'est limite si elle ne ressent pas de mauvaises ondes soudainement peser sur elle.

\- Ouais si... si seulement !

Elle sort ensuite rapidement du salon pour se diriger vers l'entrée.

\- Et... t'es dans quel programme, Pidge ?  
Demande poliment Shiro en coupant sa musique.

\- Géologie. Me jugez pas, l'avenir ne m'a pas donner meilleur choix.

\- Oh non. J'vais devoir me la coltiner ?  
Dit subitement Lance en baissant ses épaules.

\- Le plaisir est réciproque, _The Mask._

\- C'est bon, je vais l'enlever.

Le jeune homme lève les yeux au ciel et part lui aussi de la pièce, abattu.  
Shiro sourit doucement en remettant son t-shirt.

\- Bon ! Est-ce que je suis... hum, présentable ?  
Demande Allura en réapparaissant, petites bottines au pieds.

Elle tourne lentement sur elle même en levant maladroitement les bras. Le fait qu'elle est complètement stressée ne se voit absolument pas, vraiment.

\- Euh... j'imagine ?  
Murmure Keith en levant un sourcil.

\- Superbe.

Allura sourit à Shiro en s'attachant les cheveux.

\- Vous êtes vraiment de mauvais menteurs.

Elle traverse rapidement la pièce en se dirigeant vers la grande table à manger. D'un geste brusque elle essaye de s'étaler ce qui ressemble à un rouge à lèvre bas de game. Mais la jeune femme réussit quand même à se rater plusieurs fois alors que, techniquement, elle a fait ce même geste des millions de fois.

\- Un rendez vous ?  
Demande Pidge en empruntant une bouteille de lait pratiquement vide alors que cela ne fait même pas 24 heures qu'ils ont emménagés ici.

\- Un cours en dentisterie. On peut considérer ça comme un rendez-vous ?

Pidge détourne le regard.

\- Définitivement pas.

\- J'crois que j'ai fais un cauchemar. Vous pensez que c'est un signe et que ça va avoir une quelquconque influence sur mon futur avenir ?

Tout le monde (sauf Keith qui réécrit sa deuxième phrase pour la millième fois) se retourne vers Hunk.

\- Pourquoi " futur avenir " ? Un avenir est toujours futur, non...?  
Demande Pidge.

Hunk baille une nouvelle fois en se grattant la tête. Il regrette d'avoir bu autant de tasses de café, c'est un fait. Il est plutôt du genre à bien tenir l'alcool, mais là ? Jusqu'à hier soir, il se doutait réellement du pouvoir que pouvait exercé la caféine sur lui.

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tout le monde est réveillés depuis pas mal de temps... me dites pas qu'on est jeudi ?

Avant de sortir de la pièce, Shiro s'approche de lui et lui tapote l'épaule.

\- Nous sommes mardi, Hunk.

* * *

KEITH s'assoit sur sa chaise en balançant son sac à dos par terre.

Il dévisage la moitié des élèves qui se trouvent dans la même pièce que lui, mais arrête immédiatement en voyant le regard désapprobateur de Shiro. La professeure, elle, se tenant affalé sur son bureau, se lève subitement en croissant ses bras.

\- Bon, avant que nous commencions, j'ai une annonce difficile à faire.

Keith baille d'avance et Shiro s'assoit près de lui.

Elle s'adosse ensuite contre l'une de ses petites armoirs en prenant un air très grave.

\- Vous allez entendre beaucoup de rumeurs, dans ce département. Beaucoup de... conneries de cancans.

En entendant cette expression sortie de il ne sait où, Keith se tourne vers son ami en grimaçant.

\- Quoi que vous entendiez à mon sujet et de mes relations avec d'autres personnes, c'est trés probablement inexact. D'accord ?

C'est assez difficile de juger une personne à la premiere rencontre et surtout au premier dialogue, mais Shiro ne peut s'empecher de trouver cette nouvelle professeure assez barbante et trop sûre d'elle. Dans certain cas, c'est loin d'être un defaut. Mais le fait que tout les élèves se sentent mal à l'aise devant elle est bien la preuve que c'est une imperfection.

Mademoiselle Axca revient alors à nouveau vers son bureau et le fouille avec sa main gauche. Elle en ressort une pille de feuilles et sourit légèrement.

\- Bien... Vos déclarations d'intention. Excellent.

Une corbeille à papier sort soudainement en dessous du bureau et se voit donner, négligemment, toutes les rédactions. Keith hoche la tête de haut en bas, très ironiquement.

\- Vous... n'allez pas les lire ?  
Questionne Shiro, surpris.

\- Je les lirai plus tard.

La professeure tape dans ses mains en se tournant vers la classe.

\- Bon. Je pense que nous pouvons passer à de vraies lectures et de vrais débats sur les livres.

\- Quelle connasse. J'ai passé toute ma putain de matinée sur cette dissert.  
Murmure Keith en croissant ses bras.

\- Mais... excusez moi.

Shiro lève grandement la main, puis la rebaisse en ayant reussit à avoir toute l'attention du professeure et des élèves autour.

\- Certains ont sûrement passé du temps à écrire leur dissertation.

\- Et qu'aurais-je gagné à lire vos idées sur ce cours, jeune homme ?

Keith fixe la professeure s'approcher lentement d'eux.

\- Je...

Shiro regarde du coin de l'oeil son camarde et remarque rapidement son air assassin. Il aimerait bien lui dire de calmer ses pulsions meurtrières, ou quelques chose comme cela, mais il se contente d'hausser les sourcils et de se redresser.

\- Un avis surement diffèrent au votre. Je pense que l'ont donne trop d'importance aux romanciers. Et que... la poésie et les dramaturges sont trop souvent ignorés.

Mademoiselle Axca prend un air faussement épater et se raproche de plus en plus de Shiro.

\- Vas-y, mon grand. Le president de classe s'emballe, on t'écoute.

La plupart des élèves se retiennent de lever les yeux au ciel en voyant son mouvement de tête drôlement ridicule.

\- Écoutez... Écrivez moi deux milles mots sur ce sujet et on verra.

\- Et comment savoir si vous le lirez ?

La professeure repart lentement en passant sa main dans une de ses poches.

\- Vous le saurez pas. C'est fun, non ?

En voyant le dos tourner de celui ci, Keith ne se gêne pas une seconde pour lui offrir, très généreusement, deux grands doigts d'honneur bien animés.

* * *

PRESQUE épuisée et anéantie, Allura dépasse la porte d'entrée et ne prend pas la peine de la refermer.

Elle n'a même pas le temps de souffler et de déposer tout ses sacs qu'Hunk dévale les escaliers et tombe nez à nez avec elle.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?  
Demande t-il en arrivant aux pieds des marches.

Allura reste immobile quelques secondes en tendant ses bras le plus longtemps possible. Ces sacs ne sont pas lourds, loin de là, elle est juste un peu fatiguée ? Porter autant de kilos pendant plusieurs minutes sur une longueur de dix mètres tout au plus et plus difficile qu'elle ne le croyait.

\- J'ai... j'ai fais des courses.

\- Ouais, je vois. Mais comment t'as fait pour ramener tout ça ?

Allura jette un rapide coup d'œil à ses achats et prend rapidement un air vantard en souriant légèrement.

\- Oh, hum... Je suis étonnamment forte.

Son petite rire sonne bizarre aux oreilles d'Hunk.

\- Vraiment ?

La jeune femme continue de sourire en rapprochant ses sourcils.

\- O-ouais...

Sous la pression, elle force soudainement ses muscles et élève tout ses sacs pendant une toute petite seconde. Hunk peut même apercevoir une goutte de sueur dévaler son front.

\- ... Tu vois ?

Le jeune homme hoche lentement la tête. Il aimerait bien la rassurer et lui dire qu'elle arrête de se faire autant de mal mais tout ceci est bien trop drôle et un tant soit peu ridicule.

\- J'ai fini plus tôt que j'le pensai. Je voulais vite me tirer parce que, les garçons qui sont avec moi son vachement... bizarre ? Enfin, le peu qu'il y a. Et là j'me suis dit : " Waouh, pour quoi pas acheter plein de bouffes et plein d'bouteilles pour mes... supers nouveaux colocataires ! ".

Hunk reste indécis et silencieux pendant quelques secondes. En le voyant s'approcher, Allura se sent petit à petit vraiment mal à l'aise. Mais malgré ça, elle continue de sourire. Ses revendications de femme forte ne s'arrêterons pas pour si peu.

Le jeune homme, très suspicieux, se penche lentement vers les sacs. Il plisse ses yeux et ose à peine les ouvrir. Allura se demande alors si Hunk la soupçonne d'avoir amenée une bombe, ou quelque chose comme ça. Ce qui est possible, vu la tête qu'il tire.

\- Des chips...  
Murmure t-il.

Allura lève les sourcils, immobile.

\- J'ai pris nature parce que je ne-

Hunk ne lui laisse même pas le temps de terminer sa phrase et prend les trois seuls paquets de chips. Rempli par l'émotion il tapote l'épaule d'Allura en la fixant dans les yeux.

\- Merci.

Puis repart vers la gauche.

La jeune femme lève les yeux au ciel et dans un soufflement très bruyant lâche tout ses sacs sur le sol. Elle ferme ensuite ses yeux et secoue ses bras dans tout les sens.

Probablement une de ses discussions de couloir les plus mémorables.

* * *

MALGRÉ l'heure assez tardive qu'affiche la pendule, le salon ne cesse d'être bruyant.

La table basse se voit recevoir des centaines d'éclaboussures de bières et des milliers de coups de coudes, mains et pieds.

\- Bois ! Bois ! Bois ! Bois !

Keith termine enfin son énorme verre de bière et le pose sur sa tête, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ok, euh... ma première fois. Je me rappelle pas grand-chose. Juste qu'il sappelait Oignon et que je l'ai fait recommencer parce que j'étais là, genre... : " Serieux, mec ? J'en ai pas eu pour mon argent. "

Pidge rigole en mettant sa caméra sur _play_.

\- J'étais en vacances et... il y avait cette nana super mignonne au camping. C'était une amie d'la famille j'crois, elle le gérait. Et, tu vois... un doux soir d'été, dans ma super caravane de luxe, je l'ai séduite et c'est arrivé.  
Se vente Lance en deposant d'une main son mégot de cigarette dans le cendrier.

\- Elle gerait le camping ?  
Demande Allura.

\- Ouais.

\- Euh... un camping ? T'avais quel âge sérieux ?

\- L'âge normal.  
Répond Lance sur la défensive, en fixant Keith.

Après un long silence, dont tout les regards se dirigent vers lui, le jeune homme roule théâtralement des yeux en grognant.

\- Ok... euh, douze ? Peut être pl-

\- Douze ?!  
Coupe rapidement Allura en s'approchant.

\- Elle avait quel âge Lance...?

Le prénommé tourne son regard vers Hunk, en haussant des épaules.

\- Elle avait largement l'âge, ok ?

\- Quoi, genre cinquante ans ?

\- Keith...  
Murmure Shiro en lui donnant un léger coup de coude.

\- Pas cinquante, imbécile. Peut être... je sais plus, vignt cinq ?

Pidge ne se retient plus et explose de rire.

\- Quoi ? C'était un truc à la !

-, la pédophile. Mon dieu, Lance !

Allura lève les bras, totalement affolée.

\- Tu en as parlé à quelqu'un ?  
Demande Shiro qui est, évidemment, est le seul être humain calme ici présent.

\- Oui bien sûr, j'ai prevenu le monde entier ! Arrêtez d'en faire tout un plat, c'était une putain de première fois. Et si vous voulez tout savoir... Elle était mémorable.

\- J'vais vomir, les gars.  
Chuchote Hunk en se levant du canapé.

\- Oh vous allez me tuez, arrêtez...

Pidge se relève du sol et essuit les quelques larmes qui naissent au coins de ses yeux.

\- Elle m'a montré les ficelles ok. Les positions, les techniques. J'ai appris la vie moi, là bas ! J'ai pas payé un pauvre SDF pour lui faire recommencer jusqu'à ce que mon ego soit satisfait !

\- T'insinues quoi... ?  
Murmure Keith en posant son verre devant lui.

\- Excuse moi, je t'ai offensé... Le violeur ?

\- J'ai violé personne et j'ai été violé par personne, moi !

\- J'y ai fait mes réserves d'informations, tel un écureuil du sexe. Tu n'as pas le droit de débattre de ce sujet là avec moi, Keith.

Allura, toujours aussi bouleversée, se penche vers Shiro en lui tapotant la main.

\- J'crois que je vais appeler une association ou un truc du genre. Tu connais pas un numéro contre les mineurs en danger ?

Shiro fini son verre en rigolant.

\- J'pense pas que ça soit utile.

\- De tout façon c'est à Shiro de parler, tu n'as plus rien à dire Lance.

Le jeune cubain ferme les yeux en tournant sa tête, comme un enfant boudant à ses parents.

\- J'en ai pas fini avec toi, Kitty. J'en ai pas fini.

Après être tombée par terre, Pidge s'apercoit qu'elle à accidentellement éteint sa caméra. Entre deux rires (qui font assez peurs), elle la rallume sans plus attendre.

\- Bon...

Shiro souffle en posant lui aussi son verre sur la tête. D'un air joueur, il fixe tout le monde tour à tour.

\- J'suis certain qu'il a une bête d'histoire, ne me déçoit pas mec !

L'intéressé regarde Lance en souriant. Après quelques secondes de silence, il ricane en prenant un air vachement désolé.

\- Je... je suis entrain de chercher une histoire à inventer, enfaite.

\- Je suis déçu.  
Répond automatique Lance en serrant son verre vide contre lui.

Allura affiche une tête très bizarre. Un mélange d'incompréhension, de curiosité et encore d'incompréhension.

\- Euh... bah n'invente pas d'histoire ?

Keith lui dit ça comme si c'était une pure évidence et la meilleure chose à faire. Ce qui ne l'est pas, bien évidemment.

Avant de tomber une nouvelle fois par terre, Pidge éteint sa camera et la pose sur la table basse.

\- J'ai trop mal au ventre, stop !

Puis elle s'effondre à nouveau.

\- Je... je sais pas comment le prendre. Je pensai que t'étais une sorte de _sex machin_ et que tout les doigts se trouvant dans cette pièce ne suffiraient jamais à compter le nombres de conquêtes que tu avais, Shiro. Je... on t'appelait déjà _Sperminator_ !

\- Je... je ne pense pas que les gens m'appelaient comme ça, Lance.

À la recherche d'une quelconque réponse, Keith se tourne vers Pidge. Elle remarque son air complètement perdu mais ne lui demande finalement qu'un simple mouchoir.

\- J'ai raté un truc... ?

Tout les regards se dirigent vers Hunk qui sort de la cuisine.

\- S-Shiro... mec... il-

\- Shiro est vierge.  
Coupe Allura en remplissant son verre de bière à ras bord.

Le concerné lève les yeux en souriant puis répond, totalement gêner :

\- Ce... ce n'est que techniquement.

\- Oh.  
Murmure Keith en se faisant prendre le mouchoir des mains.

Voilà qui est tout de suite BEAUCOUP plus claire.


	3. Chapter 3

LANCE dévale les escaliers du petit amphithéâtre.

Il est rapidement percuté par un Hunk, tout aussi pressé que lui.

\- Où est Pidge ?

\- Dehors.  
Répond il en refermant son sac.

Ils zigzagent ensuite entre les différentes tables, le plus vite possible.  
La cause de leur empressement ne vient pas du fait que ce cours était ennuyant à mourir (enfin peut être pour Lance), mais plutot qu'il est bientot midi et demi et que " la nourriture n'attend jamais les retardataires " : une citation d'Hunk que Lance s'est contenté d'approuver.

\- Tout va bien, les gars ? Ça roule ? Comment j'étais ?

Pendant une seconde, le jeune cubain ferme les yeux et prie silencieusement pour que son professeur ne s'adresse pas à lui. Malheureusement, Lance n'a jamais eu réellement la faveur de Dieu. Hunk se stoppe devant lui en entraînant malheureusement son ami avec lui.

\- Je peux pas demander ça. Je rigole. Ricane le professeur en se tenant les hanches.

\- Sérieusement, j'étais comment ?

Hunk fronce ses sourcils, méfiant.

\- Plutôt chiant. Murmure Lance en mettant son sac autours de son épaule.

Il lève ensuite la tête en souriant mais s'arrête immédiatement en apercevant le visage de son instituteur.

\- ... Je plaisante.

\- Ah ouais, ouais haha. Petit con !

Lance recule en voyant son mouvement de bras s'approcher trop près de lui.

\- Hum, sérieusement, ça allait ? Pas trop de sédimentaires ?

\- J'adore les sédimentaires donc... Je suis mal placé pour juger.

Lance lève les yeux en entendant la réponse de son ami.

\- Hum, hum. Vous voulez boire un verre ?

\- Non.  
Répond Lance, instinctivement.

\- Bien. Ha, ouais ouais. Il est... un peu tôt, c'est ça ?

Hunk, forcé par la main de son camarade contre son dos, avance sans plus tardé et sort de la pièce.

\- Vous avez... mon adresse mail ? Skype et tout ça ? Portez vous bien. Oh, et sur Twitter j'ai changé de nom, ne vous trompez pas !

Lance fait les gros yeux et claque la porte le plus rapidement possible.

\- Putain. J'ai envie de m'éclater les yeux quand il parle.

\- Il me fait peur, Lance. J'suis certain que c'est le genre de gars à travailler dans un abattoir le soir, pour ensuite nous serré la main et nous faire manger des intestins qu'il aurait mit dans ses blinis au saumon qui ne le sont absolument pas.

En entendant Hunk, Pidge s'approche d'eux et évite de trop grimacer.

\- Ok. Euh... ça fait exactement une minute et vingt quatre seconde que je vous attend. Sans trop vous affolez, sachez qu'on va manger par terre là.

Lance souffle. Il trouve que Pidge a le dont pour débarquer de nul part et dire des trucs vachement pas cool. Ça serait sûrement trop demander un simple : " Salut les gars, sympa de vous revoir ! ". Il est donc sur le point de se plaindre, quand soudainement il aperçoit une jeune femme s'approcher vers lui.

Lance sourit immédiatement en réajustant son gilet.

\- Regardez qui approche... mon aimant à femelle ne s'arrête jamais, à ce que je vois.

Ses deux amis se retournent en aussi, curieux. Pidge sourit doucement en saluant son amie de la main.

\- Salut Shay.

La prénommée arrange ses courts cheveux et se positionne en face d'eux.

\- Salut ! Ta reçu mon mail ? Pour... Wentworth Court ?

\- Hum... Ouais sûrement. J'suis entrain d'arranger mes affaires, mon ordi me prend vachement de temps, donc...

Shay sourit amicalement en secouant la main.

\- Non, non. Pas de soucis !

Elle détourne ensuite le regard et observe les deux jeunes hommes se trouvant devant elle. Shay perd un peu de sa gaité en voyant Lance la dévisager de haut en bas mais reste tout de même aimable en devinant l'identité du second.

\- Je...

C'est à peine si elle réussit à sortir une phrase complète. Son sentiment de stresse peut venir du fait que Lance n'arrête pas de la scruter et qu'il manque sérieusement de politesse mais, étonnement, non. C'est probablement Hunk ? Elle lui trouve un côté vachement cool et sûr de lui, ce qui peut l'intimider et la mettre mal à l'aise.  
Celui-ci sert la bretelle de son sac à dos, en restant toujours aussi craintif et bien loin de l'idée que Shay se fait de lui.

\- C'était chouette, ce que t'as dit au TD de stratigraphie... que la Terre est en expansion mais que personne ne veut en parler... tout ça.

Surpris, Lance lève un sourcil. Il s'attendait à une phrase d'accroche bien plus... moins compliqué, à vrai dire.

\- Ouais, c'est claire.  
Approuve Hunk, en déstressant complètement.

\- C'était... intéressant.

Pidge ajuste ses lunettes en regardant sa montre.

\- Le fait qu'on aura même pas un morceau de pain comme dessert est intéressant aussi. Désolé Shay... on va devoir y aller.

Doucement, la jeune femme se tourne vers Pidge en approuvant.

\- Oh, bien sûr. Moi aussi on m'attend... Bye !

Son dernier regard et salut est dirigé vers Hunk. Enfin, c'est assez exagérer de dire que c'était un " salut ". Probablement un vulgaire signe de main fait involontairement, au coeur de l'action. Puis, aussi joyeusement qu'elle est arrivée, elle fait demi tour en traversant le couloir.

\- Euh... C'était quoi ça ?  
Murmure Lance en grattant le haut de son crâne.

Avec un timide sourire plaqué sur le visage, Hunk décide de finalement la saluer. Le problème est que Shay est hors champ depuis quelques secondes maintenant.

\- Waouh, parfait ! Je suis certaine qu'il ne reste même pas une goute d'eau maintenant, bravo les gars vraiment.

\- La ferme, Pidge. Tu n'as pas subit l'harcèlement morale et très malsain d'un professeur en manque d'affection, toi.

En croissant les bras, la jeune femme lève les yeux au ciel et fait elle aussi demi-tour.

* * *

\- Vous avez tout lu ?

Keith se gratte la tête en croissant ses jambes.

\- C'est sur la liste de lecture...

\- Super. Vous l'avez acheté dans une librairie ?  
Interroge à nouveau la professeure d'anglais, en pointant du doigt le livre se trouvant sur la table.

\- Sur Amazon.

\- D'occasion ?

Keith rapproche ses sourcils en la fixant. Il n'aime pas trop le fait de passer premier au fameux " entretien privé ", alors les questions interminables de son institutrice n'arrange vraiment rien.

\- Ouais... désolé d'être un étudiant.

\- Non, non. C'est juste… j'aime bien faire un jeu sur les chiffres.

L'air détendu disparaît soudainement en ayant énoncé cette phrase. Keith ne sait pas à quel point cela est stressant pour Mademoiselle Axca de se focaliser sur des chiffres pendant des heures et des heures.

\- Ah d'accord.

Le plus jeune regarde autour de lui en s'accoudant sur sa chaise.

\- Les gens étaient vachement durs sur Amazon.  
Reprend t-elle.

\- Oh ?

\- Oui...

Keith n'émet pas le fait qu'il fait partit de ses gens là. Non pas que ce livre soit chiant à en mourir. C'est juste qu'il a toujours trouver cool et sympa de tacler ses professeurs dans le dos sans qu'ils le sachent. Une forme, quelque peu complexe, d'attachement de sa part. Il se contente donc d'inspecter ses ongles, en silence.

\- C'était dur à écrire ?

\- C'est beaucoup de travail. Mais ça en vaut la peine quand quelqu'un comme vous le lit et y voit une source d'inspiration.

Keith se stoppe soudainement et relève la tête devant lui. Il remarque le léger sourire de sa professeure et se sent... observer ? Peut être même contempler d'une manière très désagréable.

\- Hum... ouais, mais je l'ai juste prit parce que c'était sur la liste et -

\- Vous savez, monsieur Kogane. On ne peut pas juste prendre plusieurs feuilles et y écrire dessus : " Moby Dick parle d'une baleine, mais c'est un peu long ", pour ensuite les assemblés et y faire un livre.

Keith dévisage de plus en plus son institutrice. Il savait déjà qu'elle était un poil bizarre, mais en voyant sa main traversé son bureau et s'approcher de plus en plus de lui, le jeune homme se pose de sérieuses questions. Il croyait juste qu'il passait premier car il avait quelques ennuis ? Ce qui est souvent le cas, habituellement.

\- Euh... J'imagine.

\- Je suis ravis de vous avoir dans ma classe.

\- Oh.

\- Vous avez lu mon livre. Ça fait obligatoirement de vous mon préféré d'emblée. Bien que je n'aie pas de favoris, bien sûr.  
Réplique la professeure.

Le jeune homme hausse ses sourcils et se retient de ne pas trop rire bêtement, même si c'est déjà le cas.

\- Euh...j'ai lu votre foutu livre parce que c'était sur la liste et que c'était le moins cher, ok ?

\- Bien évidement.

\- ... Ouais.

Keith affiche un air totalement perdu. Après plusieurs secondes, il se rappelle des prévenances de Shiro à son sujet et se lève précipitamment. Même si elles n'avaient rien à voir avec le fait qu'elle soit... soudainement très engagés verbalement avec lui, ça en revient au même. Keith se sent en danger et il doit immédiatement bouger son cul d'ici.

Il soulève rapidement son sac et sa veste, puis s'arrête en fixant le livre écrit par sa professeure sur sa table.

\- Avant que vous partiez...

L'institutrice se lève à moitié puis se rassoit en souriant poliment.

\- ... J'ai... On peut appeler ça une suggestion. N'ayez pas peur, ce n'est rien de louche, évidement haha. Je suis très occupé en ce moment et j'ai Ezor qui vient m'aider plusieurs heures. Elle est partie quelques semaines. Pas en vacances, hélas, pour un enterrement. Mais vous avez un budget serré et il nous serait préférable à tous si vous veniez vous faire un peu... d'argent ? Avec des honoraires.

Le bureau devient rapidement aussi silencieux qu'une église.

\- Haha. Non.

Keith fait demi tour et s'abstient de ne pas vomir à chaque pas qu'il fait.

\- ... Sérieux, détendez vous, prenez un pet.

Puis il claque la porte en laissant sa professeure plus intriguée à son sujet qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

* * *

ALLURA fixe le verre tendu par Lance et le remercie rapidement.

\- Donc... t'as fait quoi ? Une année sabbatique ?

\- Non, pas d'année sabbatique.  
Répond Shiro en verrouillant son téléphone.

\- Ah, m'en parle pas. Je rêve d'une année sabbatique...

Keith avale sa gorger et se tourne lentement vers la jeune femme.

\- Je croyais que t'avais passé une année sabbatique au Vietnam. Les singes qui faisaient des massages et tout...?

Allura reste silencieuse pendant quelques secondes, puis sourit en ricanant nerveusement.

\- Ah, ouais. Hum... non, c'était hardcore. C'était une... rude année sabbatique. Un truc que voulait faire mon père et Coran.

Si on compte le fait qu'il faisait chaud tout les jours (même quand il pleuvait) et que la nourriture était délicieusement trop épicée, alors oui c'était un peu près une " rude année sabbatique ".

\- Coran ?  
Questionne Lance en allumant son briquet.

\- Mon tuteur !

Pendant que les verres d'alcools ne cessent de défiler entre les tables, le pub commence à diffuser une petite musique.

\- Ouais... j'ai passé six moi dans une usine de poisson.

\- Oh, tu dois... bien t'y connaître en poisson alors ?  
Réplique Shiro en regardant Keith.

Celui-ci secoue la tête en finissant son verre.

\- Ouais. Bientôt il n'y aura plus aucun poissons dans la mer. Et crois-moi, je serai le premier à fêter ça. Enfin.

\- Une putain de victoire.  
Dit soudainement Lance en cognant son verre avec celui de Keith.

Allura continue de siroter sa bière, en se retenant de faire un quelconque commentaire. Elle détourne ensuite le regard et inspecte le lieu. Pour un jour comme celui-ci, elle s'attendait à voir beaucoup plus de monde. Son début de soirée ne rime donc qu'à un pub pratiquement vide, une bière assez bonne et une discussion contre l'extermination des poissons. Rien de mieux.

\- Où est Pidge ?

Shiro tend son doigts devant lui en pointant le bout de la salle.  
Ça doit bien faire dix minutes que la jeune femme circule entre les gens, verre à la main, en répétant sans arrêt : " Bonsoir. Puis-je avoir un vingtième de ta bière ? " ou encore " Hum... Excuse moi, puis-je avoir une lampée ? ". Ce qui, étonnamment, marche. Elle s'approche à nouveau du groupe en brandissant son verre à moitié plein.

\- Regardez ce que ces imbéciles m'ont donnés !

Lance applaudit ironiquement en coinçant sa cigarette entre ses lèvres.

\- Je n'pense pas que ça soit cool, ce que tu viens de faire. C'est sûrement considéré comme un crime dans certain pays ?

Pidge fait semblant de ne pas avoir entendu Shiro et commence à boire son verre en penchant légèrement la tête.

\- Non... abandonner ses potes pour ensuite ramener une fille, ça c'est un crime.  
Murmure Lance, en fixant Hunk arriver vers eux avec Shay à ses côtés, bien évidemment.

\- Bonsoir.  
Dit elle en souriant poliment.

Tout les regards se tournent vers la nouvelle venue, plus au moins sympathique selon la personne. Étonnamment à l'aise, Hunk commence à présenter tout le monde en n'oubliant pas de piocher quelques cacahuètes sur la table.

\- Voici Allura, Lance, mais... tu le connais déjà.

Avec toute la politesse que le jeune homme possède, Lance recrache sa fumer sur Hunk.

\- ... La fille qui s'engloutit un verre entier est Pidge, Keith et -

\- Sperminator !

Keith grogne en se faisant légèrement bousculer par Lance.

\- ... Shiro.  
Réplique le prénommé, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Shay les salut tous à nouveau, souriante et toujours aussi stressée. Même si, heureusement, personne ne le remarque. Un jeu d'acteur complètement involontaire, dont sa mère est très fière.

\- Je suis avec mes amies mais... si vous voulez nous rejoindre euh... il n'y a aucun problème. Même si je pense qu'on partira assez tôt.

Hunk se tourne vers elle en hochant la tête.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Ok... à plus, donc !

Elle repart en faisant un de ses subtil signe de main.

\- Mec. Dévoile moi tout tes secrets.

Hunk se voit presque étranglé par le bras de Lance.

\- Elle à l'air... charmante ?  
Dit finalement Allura en finissant elle aussi son verre.

\- Ok... euh sans vous offensez, je connais de très bon dictionnaires qui donnent la définition " d'ami ".

Face à la réponse d'Hunk, Lance lève les yeux en grognant.

\- Hunk, tu es mon acolyte. Tu n'peux pas me faire ça, ok ?

Après quelques secondes, qui ressemblaient plus à de la méditation qu'autre chose, Pidge frappe son verre vide contre la table.

\- Ok. Il faut que j'aille pisser.

\- ... Et vomir ?  
Questionne Shiro.

Il ne veut évidemment pas se moquer. C'est juste que la tête de Pidge l'inquiète un peu... il n'est pas sûr qu'elle soit le genre de personne à bien tenir l'alcool.

\- Non, non. Pisser. Maintenant.

\- Euh... Il y a des toilettes à l'arrière je-

\- Non... non, dehors.  
Dit Pidge, en coupant Allura.

\- Quoi...?

\- Allura, viens. Je crois qu'elle... ne se sent pas bien ?

Shiro se lève mais est rapidement devancé par Pidge. Le jeune homme n'a jamais était bourré ou quoi que ce soit, mais il est un peu près sûr que marcher aussi lentement(comme le fait Pidge) est un des symptômes de la gueule de bois.

\- Est-ce que... Est-ce qu'ils sont réellement entrain de partir à deux pour accompagner Pidge pisser ?

\- Ça doit sûrement être un truc de fou... comme une " massive-pisse ", un truc du genre.

Keith se promet de ne plus jamais écouter les réponses de Lance.

* * *

\- Ah... Enfin !

Allura et Shiro se retournent en même temps et aperçoivent Pidge sortir du restaurant indien.

\- On était vraiment obligés de faire tout se chemin juste pour que tu ailles pisser dans un restau ?

Pidge referme sa braguette et hoche la tête.

\- Totalement. Allura, tu ne sais pas les dangers qui peut y avoir dans un pub. Je connais un gars qui à acheter un sachet de coke invariée à un autre gars dans les toilettes d'un pub, à Cardiff. Et devine quoi ?

\- Invariée...?  
Murmure Shiro en avançant.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il est jamais revenu ! Je sais pas vous mais moi je n'ai pas envie de mourir entre des chiottes usagées et un rouleau de toilette à moitié fini.

En levant les yeux au ciel, Allura se positionne à coté de ses deux colocataires et avance en silence.

\- Hum, tu te sens bien, alors ? Aucune envie de... je ne sais pas, vomir ?

Pidge fronce son nez en regardant Shiro du coin de l'œil. Elle réfléchit intensément quelques secondes, puis hausse des épaules.

\- Nah, j'pense pas. Enfin... maintenant que tu le dis...

\- Ok, ok.  
Shiro s'arrête subitement en fouillant sa poche.

\- J'appel une ambulance.

\- Appel aussi un taxi, s'il te plaît. J'ai pas de talons mais mes pieds me font mal, pour une raison inconnu. Enfin... c'est peut être mon subconscient qui est beaucoup trop alcoolisé ? Urg. J'pense que j'vais vomir...

\- Pidge... Arrête de jouer avec lui.  
Murmure Allura en se penchant vers elle.

Il est vrai que c'est marrant, mais pas plus de deux secondes. Il fait nuit, froid et Shiro est sûrement le seul être humain ici présent à les protéger en cas de danger. Pour rester en sécurité, personne n'a besoin d'un Shiro totalement en panique entrain d'appeler les secours. La jeune femme est peut être un peu paranoïaque, mais l'endroit où elle se trouve ne la met absolument pas à l'aise.

\- Rah... mes lacets se défont tout le temps.

\- Ouais, baskets. Des saloperies. Je préfère les bottes, moi.  
Répond Pidge en secouant son pieds.

Elle prend le sac à main d'Allura, pendant que celle-ci s'abaisse vers le sol.

\- Je... je ne me souviens même plus du numéro. Est-ce que c'est le... 113 ou... 112 ?  
Chuchote Shiro en se tenant la tête.

Pidge déroule la bandoulière du sac à main et le met autour de son épaule, en tournant sur elle même.

\- 112, mais je pense qu'il-

 _ **BIP BIP**_.

Allura stoppe tout mouvement et lève lentement sa tête. Pendant une millième de seconde, tout son être espère disparaître lentement et rapidement. Enfin, si c'est bien ce bruit qu'elle pense avoir entendu , évidemment. Dans un silence aussi mémorable que celui d'un enterrement, Shiro et Pidge tournent leurs têtes devant eux. Ils inspectent la route vide, à l'exception d'une seule grande et belle voiture, garée non loin. Dans le doute, la jeune femme secoue à nouveau le sac à main.

 ** _BIP BIP_**.

Les phares de la voitures s'allument automatiquement et un bruit sonore retenti, comme si des portières se déverrouillées. Allura ferme ses yeux en affichant un petit sourire légèrement... forcé.

\- Oh... ça doit être... mes clés de voiture…

Shiro et Pidge tournent leurs têtes vers la jeune femme.  
Celle-ci lève timidement les bras en l'air.

\- Ah, oui ! J'ai une voiture !

\- D'accord.  
Murmure Pidge en affichant un regard rempli de jugement.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! J'ai... j'ai complètement oublié que j'avais une voiture. Haha...

Shiro reste indécis en voyant Allura traverser le trottoir et s'approcher de sa, prétendue, voiture.

\- C'est trop cool. J'ai... j'ai l'impression que je viens de gagner une voiture !

La jeune femme, en essayant d'afficher un air totalement surpris et ravis, se colle à elle et l'enlace passionnément.

\- Ok... la prochaine fois tu me rappelle d'apporter ma caméra.  
Chuchote Pidge en se penchant vers Shiro.


	4. Chapter 4

KEITH aurait aimé (même adoré) rester au lit toute la journée.

Mais malheureusement, l'appel d'Allura est plus fort que tout. Une sorte de " réunion des colocataires " mais en beaucoup plus marrant, en vu du sourire qu'elle affiche. Tasse de café à la main, le jeune homme se dirige donc vers elle.

\- Je dois vous donnez ça avant que vous vous connectiez, ok ? Et n'oubliez pas, ce n'est pas juste un blind date. On récolte de l'argent pour une œuvre caritative.

En essayant de le décrypter, Keith attrape le papier qu'Allura lui tend et vient se positionné à côté de Lance. Ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'il a la possibilité de lire une feuille recto verso dés huit heure du matin.

\- C'est un super combo. Un rencard et le cancer des intestins.  
Reprend Shiro en s'asseyant près d'elle.

Allura, qui n'a pas comprit la subtilité de sa blague, hoche la tête en trillant le paquet de feuilles sur ses genoux.

\- Ouais. Puis on le fait tous, pas juste moi.

\- On le fait parce que tu nous as inscrit.  
Réplique Hunk en mangeant ce qui s'apparente à un bol de nouilles très épicées.

\- Et payés.

La jeune femme roule ses yeux suite à la remarque de Keith. Même si c'est bien tenté, tout les deux savent qu'elle ne versera jamais le moindre centime.

\- Euh... On peut voir la fille d'abord ?  
Demande Lance en agitant sa cigarette.

C'est un dur exercice, mais Allura essaye tant bien que mal de garder son calme et de paraître professionnel. Son action lui tient à cœur, elle n'a vraiment pas envie de la gâcher en étranglant un pauvre et innocent petit Lance.

\- Non, Lance. C'est ça, le concept.

Le jeune homme plisse ses yeux en rapportant sa cigarette vers ses lèvres.

\- Hunk.

La jeune femme se penche au dessus de la table basse et lui tend, à lui aussi, une feuille.

\- Et... Shiro ? Pourquoi il en a pas ?  
Demande Keith en finissant sa tasse de thé.

\- Sperminator à des filles qui lui sautent dessus. Je lui en passerai une plus tard.

Shiro ne fait aucune remarque. Peut être bien parce qu'Allura dit effectivement la vérité, mais surtout parce qu'il n'a pas envie d'attirer l'attention.

\- Ce n'est pas juste. Si elle voyait, elle aurait embrassé ça.  
Reprend Lance en se pointant du doigt. C'est vrai ! J'ai un visage craquant, c'est comme ça.

\- Euh... tu as embrassé une aveugle ?

Shiro secoue doucement sa tête en répondant à Hunk.

\- Non... c'était un exercice de confiance pour les élèves de théâtre.

\- Ouais. Une fille s'est fait bander les yeux par ses copines du théâtre et a, accidentellement bien sûr, embrassé le beau Shiro.  
Reprend Allura en affichant un sourire moqueur.

\- Joli.

Keith s'avisera de ce simple commentaire, gentil et encourageant. Il en profite même pour piquer la cigarette de Lance.

\- Embrasser des inconnus dans les bars... imagine le genre de choses qu'elle fait dans les vestiaires. Murmure celui-ci, en désespérant Hunk de plus en plus.

\- Ok. Euh... juste, connectez vous, donnez vos disponibilités et _Student Love Match_ vous enverra votre rencard.

Keith attrape une feuille et la donne à Lance.

\- Euh je trouve que c'est une superbe idée. Merci de réunir le groupe et... de faire une bonne action en même temps. Mais... je pense que je ne me sens pas très bien et que -

\- Et si ils me collaient une punk ? Parce que... je ne sortirai définitivement pas avec une punk. Coupe à nouveau Lance en interrompant la fausse excuse d'Hunk.

* * *

ÇA doit bien faire quelques heures maintenant que le salon entier est silencieux.

Enfin, il est quelques fois animé par le bruit des touches de clavier que produit Shiro. Cependant, le silence règne en maître du côté de Keith. Sûrement parce que l'inspiration et la passion tardent à venir.

\- Ça va, ta dissertation ?

Keith, ramené à la réalité, lève les yeux du coin de la table qui absorbait toute son attention.

\- Hum... Très bien. Ouais.

Shiro réouvre rapidement son livre et surligne quelques mots en hochant la tête.

Keith maudit alors cette table basse et le fait qu'il se soit installé sur le canapé d'en face. C'est vrai, si ce n'était pas le cas, il aurait très bien pu s'assoir à côté de son colocataire et puis... relire sa dissertation si il avait besoin d'un deuxième avis. Pas pour copier, évidement. Juste pour au moins partir sur une base, n'importe laquelle.

\- Euh... tu sais qu'il y a jamais eu de film ?

Shiro lève sa tête vers son ami et le voit pointer son livre.

\- Pas de film. Même pas une série naze pour les mamies. Tu pourrais... juste me le résumer. Un petit peu ?

\- Tu devrais le lire, Keith. C'est un super livre.

Shiro essaye d'être prévenant et sûrement sympa avec son stupide sourire mais Keith se sent encore plus au fond du gouffre. Il s'aplatit complètement contre le canapé en ramenant son ordinateur vers lui.

\- Oh, Keith ! Exactement le gars que j'voulais voir.

Shiro se retourne et aperçoit Lance débarquer précipitamment dans le salon. Celui ci s'installe sur la table basse, en face de la personne qu'il l'intéresse. Shiro le croyait être en cours mais, visiblement, le jeune cubain a plus important à faire.

\- Bon. Mec... t'es un junkie, non ?

Keith redresse sa tête et s'abstient de tout commentaire.

\- Enfin, presque un junkie ? Bref, il faut que je trouve... tout ça.

Lance ressort de sa poche une feuille pliée en quatre et la passe rapidement à Keith. Celui-ci hésite un long moment, mais entre reprendre sa dissertation et se faire emmerder par Lance, le choix est vite fait. Il déplie donc la feuille et la lit avec attention.

\- Hum.

Après quelques secondes, il hoche la tête en repliant celle ci.

\- La station de taxis, dans la rue des kebabs. Tu demandes Kolivan... de ma part.

\- Euh... ok. Tu pourrais... venir avec moi ?

Keith plisse ses yeux en regardant son colocataire comme si il était la chose la plus dégoutante sur terre.

\- Ce serait cool qu'on passe du temps ensemble !

\- Plutôt mourir.

Après réflexion, le jeune homme préfère travailler sur sa dissertation que de se faire emmerder par Lance. Il lui tend alors le bout de papier et se le fait rapidement prendre.

\- Tu rate un truc, Kitty. Dommage pour toi. Tu aurais eu l'immense honneur de traîner avec "le fournisseur officiel de la soirée au _Wentworth Court_ " !

\- " Fournisseur officiel " ?

Lance se tourne vers Shiro en broyant le bout de papier.

\- Yep. Je vous avais dit que de jeunes demoiselles allaient craquer pour mon visage super craquant. Je leur offre un service et en retour elles...

Keith lève les yeux en voyant son clin d'œil.

\- Bon. Il est temps d'aller voir mon acolyte.

Aussi rapidement qu'il est arrivé, Shiro regarde son colocataire sortir de la pièce.

* * *

MÊME accompagné d'une musique typiquement et ridiculement gangster, Hunk ne peut se sentir autant... gêné.

En entrant dans la station de taxis, il enlève la capuche plaqué sur le crâne de Lance.

\- Tu... te sens dans le personnage ?  
Questionne t-il en le fixant.

\- Non. Je... pense pas à ça, ok. Je gère.

\- Donc, qu'est ce que je fais ici ?

Lance baisse ses épaules en penchant sa tête.

\- Parce que tu es mon acolyte. Et arrête d'avoir la frousse !

\- Je... j'ai pas la frousse, Lance.

Évidemment qu'Hunk à la frousse. Il n'est pas du genre à venir tout les jours dans des endroits comme celui-ci ; c'est-à-dire de toxico (même si ça en a pas l'air). Le jeune homme ne sait même pas comment réagir. Être poli est l'une des règles qu'on lui a impliquait. Mais débarquer le sourire aux lèvres et l'air accueillant est-elle vraiment la meilleure des approches ? Pas sûr que Keith procède comme ça...

Lance souffle intérieurement et recule légèrement sa tête. Au coin de la pièce, qui a la superficie d'un couloir de chambre, il aperçoit un homme scotcher à son bureau. Vieux, chauve, cigarette à la main et complètement envelopper d'une fumée épaisse. Ce n'est pas vraiment l'idée que Lance ce fait d'un dealeur, mais on ne juge pas un livre à sa couverture.

\- Ah ouais ? Bah, va lui parler. T'as rien à perdre.

Hunk ricane une seconde en levant les yeux, comme si la réponse est évidente.

\- Pas question.

Dans un élan de courage et de fierté (et surtout parce qu'il n'a pas assez de temps) le jeune cubain retrousse ses manches et s'avance vers le guichet, accompagné d'un Hunk toujours et autant désespéré. Lance à travailler durement pour gagner la confiance de ses jeunes filles. Le sort de la soirée est donc littéralement entre ses mains, il ne peut pas se permettre de la rater en foirant son rôle de " fournisseur professionnel ".

Après un long regard rempli de détermination et de défi, Lance s'accoude sur le guichet et tend son poing vers le vielle homme. Celui-ci relève la tête de son journal en fixant, tour à tour, les deux jeunes hommes.

\- Oui mes garçons, je peux vous aider ?

Lance se tourne vers Hunk en rabaissant son poing.

\- Hum... Ouais, carrément. Tu pourrais nous arranger le coup pour un... " taxi " ?

\- Oui. C'est pour aller où ?

Le cubain se penche d'avantage en essayant de paraître le plus claire possible.

\- Mon pote, on aimerait bien aller au... septième ciel. Tu captes ?

\- Quel code postale ?

Hunk veut disparaître, rapidement.

\- Pas un taxi. " Un taxi ". Ouais ? Pour les monts enneigés ? Le point culminant du Royaume-Uni ?

Lance rabaisse sa tête en faisant semblant de renifler.

\- ... La défonce ?

Silencieux, le vielle homme reste dans l'incompréhension totale. Par contre, impatient et surtout lasser, Hunk roule des yeux et s'approche du guichet. C'est un grand acte de bravoure de sa part, prouvant son attachement envers Lance et les principes de l'amitié. Celui-ci lui revaudra ça, c'est certain.

\- On est venu voir Kolivan. De la part de Keith ?

\- Ah. Par là.  
Répond le vielle homme en pointant une porte, derrière eux.

En gardant sa fierté et le peu de dignité qu'il lui reste, Lance hoche lentement sa tête en reculant.

\- Sympa... mec.

Trois petit pas plus tard Hunk se tient devant une porte, rapidement suivit de Lance. " **Manageur uniquement** " y est négligemment inscrit. Avec plus de peur que de mal, les deux colocataires ressortent indemne de cette première étape.

\- Attends... y a un truc qui cloche.  
Marmonne Lance en gigotant.

\- Ok. Super, on s'en va.

\- On peut pas !

Peur d'avoir parler un peu trop fort, les deux jeunes hommes tournent lentement leurs têtes vers le vielle homme. Par chance, il est complètement hypnotisé par son journal.

\- Écoute... ces filles ont besoin de ces trucs. Tu veux pas y aller, Hunk ?

\- Je dois vraiment répondre ?

\- C'est juste que...

Lance, un peu hésitant, grogne en fermant ses yeux.

\- ... Le prends pas mal mec, mais je pense que tu t'intégrerais bien parmi les pédophiles.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'veux dire, si tu finis en taule c'est... y a vachement pire ! T'auras une Xbox, trois repas par jours puis des toilettes à toi tout seul, si t'es chanceux. Mais moi ? Sérieusement, je pourrai pas survivre.

Au début, Hunk ne sait pas vraiment comment réagir. Puis il se souvient d'une certaine " politesse ", que ses parents lui on impliqué et se retient de frapper Lance. Enfin, c'est surtout parce que ce n'est pas dans son habitude de taper ses amis et qu'il évite touts gestes brusques dans ce genre d'endroit.

\- Ok. Pourquoi je le prendrai bien Lance ?

Un long soufflement lui est transmis, en signe de réponse.

* * *

KEITH se demande pourquoi il est toujours ici.

Il n'a pas compté les minutes qui passaient (comme le ferait Pidge) mais il est certain qu'elles se sont vachement écoulées depuis son arrivé. Keith ne se qualifie pas de grognon ou même d'impatient, mais il n'aime vraiment pas se prendre des lapins. Ça n'apporte rien de bon pour son ego et surtout pour son ventre, sachant qu'il doit patienter devant un restaurant chinois. C'est en levant la tête qu'il aperçoit même son nom:

La Grande Muraille.

D'un cliché aussi gros que le temps qu'il perd.

\- Salut.

Devinant que ça lui est destiné, Keith se retourne rapidement. Il est littéralement près à égorger la personne qui lui à fait attendre. Mais cette chance ne viendra jamais, puisque c'est Shiro qui se trouve devant lui.

\- Oh. Salut. Tu... fais quoi ?

\- Euh... je vais rencontrer mon blind date.  
Répond Shiro, naturellement.

Son colocataire remarque l'effort qu'il a transmis à travers ses vêtements. Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais c'est un peu plus classe que ses classiques chemises ouvertes + jean, ou pire: complètement torse nu pendant ses longues séances de sport.

\- Oh. Moi aussi.

\- Quelle coïncidence.

Keith hoche la tête en décroissant ses bras. Il s'autorise même un léger regard autour de lui pour finalement tomber sur le grand sac à dos que tient Shiro. Ça casse légèrement le peu "d'élégance" qu'il essaye de transmettre, en passant.

\- Tu vas la tuer avant ou après le buffet ?

Shiro reste silencieux un moment avant de comprendre la référence et le sous entendu. Il sourit légèrement en ricanant pour lui même.

\- Pourquoi pas. J'aimerai ensuite amener son cadavre dans les bois.

Keith ne devrait sûrement pas, mais il ne peut retenir son sourire.

\- Tu as rendez vous à quelle heure ?

\- 16 heure. Enfin, plus maintenant puisque cette heure est passée depuis longtemps.

Keith est sur le point d'agréer mais il fronce soudainement ses sourcils en recroisant les bras.

\- Ouais, moi aussi... 16 heure.

Après réflexion, ça serait dommage d'égorger son blide date, sachant que c'est son colocataire. Keith va alors se priver de toute violence.

* * *

EN entrant dans le pub, Allura remarque rapidement Lance assit au fond.

En voyant la jeune femme qui l'accompagne quitter la table, elle s'approche rapidement et s'assoit en face de lui.

\- Alors, comment ça ce passe ?

\- Les entremetteurs savent vraiment ce qu'ils font.  
Répond Lance en fixant son rendez vous quitter la pièce pour aller aux toilettes.

Allura sourit en fouillant dans son sac.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle est jolie. Je me demande à quoi ressemble le mien…

En entendant une bouteille s'ouvrir, la jeune femme relève la tête vers son ami. Elle baisse rapidement ses épaules, le regard quasiment lassé.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Malgré sa discrétion légendaire, Lance se fait choper entrain de remplir un verre de vodka. Il referme ensuite la bouteille, la concentration littéralement plaqué sur son visage.

\- … J'accélère un peu le processus ?

\- Lance !

\- Quoi ?

Allura lève les yeux au ciel et rapproche le verre vers elle.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Rah, donne le moi.

Le jeune homme s'avoue à moitié vaincu et lève les sourcils, l'air ailleurs comme un enfant têtu.

\- C'est mal de faire ça.

\- Allura, j'allais en mettre dans mon verre aussi.

\- Ok. Il te faut un prospectus.

Elle refouille à nouveau dans son sac en secouant la tête. C'est vrai qu'en ce moment Allura est engagée dans un million de bonnes causes, ce qui est très très bien, évidemment. Mais ça n'empêche pas Lance d'être légèrement agacé. Il ne veut pas paraître encore plus sadique qu'il ne l'ait déjà et essaye donc de cacher son mécontentement.

\- Allura, elle va revenir dans une minute.

\- Je m'en fous ! Tu dois apprendre le savoir-vivre.

\- Une goutte de vodka dans le verre de quelqu'un, c'est normal.

Lance observe sa colocataire glisser un prospectus rose et violet vers son côté.

\- Bien Lance. Mais sache que ça ne te donnes pas le droit de la violer.

\- Quoi ?!

Allura souffle en tapotant le prospectus avec son index.

\- On a fait ça avec _NightLine_. Les filles de 1er année sont vulnérables, ok. Tu ne peux pas versé quelque chose dans son verre. Prends-le Lance.

Le jeune homme fixe le prospectus du coin de l'œil. Il y lit en gros " **WAKE UP TO RAPE** ". Il roule des yeux en s'adossant contre le fauteuil. Le fait que sa colocataire le catégorise comme un danger public l'anéanti plus qu'il ne veut le faire paraitre.

\- C'est pour les filles.

\- Prends-le.

Vu le ton menaçant que vient de prendre Allura, il s'abstient de tout refus.

\- Ok. Hum... si je te dit que je le lirais, tu t'en iras ?

\- Oui.  
Répond t-elle rapidement, après quelques secondes de réflexion.

\- Très bien, je le lirais !

\- Promis ?

\- Oui, mais plus tard ! Je dois y prêter toute mon attention car c'est sérieux et hyper important, hein ?

Allura regard fièrement son ami ranger son prospectus dans sa veste et prend avec elle le verre qu'elle gardait précieusement.

\- Je prends ça avec moi, au cas où.

C'est dans un timing parfait que le rendez vous de Lance refait apparition dans le coin du comptoir.

* * *

\- Puisqu'on est là, mangeons autant que l'on peut. Déclare Keith en s'approchant du buffet à volonté.

\- Et si on faisait quelque chose de beaucoup plus amusant ?

Interloqué, le jeune homme se retourne lentement vers Shiro en croisant ses bras. Manger est pourtant quelque chose de déjà agréable pour lui.

\- Amusant ?

\- Établissons d'abord une tactique.  
Répond Shiro, un sourire confiant sur les lèvres.

.

Les deux jeunes étudiants s'installent sur une petite table, les mains aplaties sur celle-ci.

\- Ayant passé la moitié de mes anniversaires... disons même mon enfance, dans des restaurants asiatiques, je connais les moindres stratégies pour survivre ici.

Sans mentir, Keith ne le prend pas réellement au sérieux. Mais en entendant son ton et en apercevant son visage, il faudrait être aveugle et complètement sourd pour ne pas capter l'adrénaline monter en lui.

\- Numéro un: le placement. Il faut se mettre près du buffet, comme ça on réduit le temps de trajet et on est bien placés pour se resservir.

Keith penche légèrement sa tête et observe le buffet se trouvant à a peine deux mètres d'eux. Un véritable leader vient de naître.

.

\- Numéro deux: la première tournée. Il ne faut prendre qu'un élément de chaque.

Les deux jeunes hommes défilent devant les aliments, côte à côte. Assiette et fourchette à la main, ils sont littéralement près à faire face au combat.

\- C'est l'assiette qui permet de goûter à tout. Notre but n'est pas de ce remplir l'estomac avec des choses qu'on n'aime pas. Keith..!

En s'engouffrant de chips aux crevettes, le prénommé se voit légèrement taper le bras.

.

\- Numéro trois: quand on y retourne pour le deuxième round, concentre toi sur les aliments fins, comme les crevettes, plutôt que les aliments riches comme le riz ou les nouilles. Reprend Shiro, de retour sur leur petite table.

Keith le fixe, beaucoup plus concentré et obéissant qu'il le croyait l'être.

\- Souviens toi: on ne cherche pas juste à avoir un repas satisfaisant. Le but ultime…

Shiro se rapproche soudainement de Keith en captivant toute son attention.

\- … C'est de battre le buffet.

.

\- J'en peux plus…  
Souffle Keith en reposant ses baguettes.

\- Tu abandonnes déjà ?

Le plus jeune tourne ses yeux vers Shiro en laissant le doute planer. Il est hors de question que Keith se laisse abattre après tout ça, évidemment. Il s'adosse contre la table et plonge son regard dans le sien.

\- Quel est l'étape suivante ?

Suite à son murmure, Shiro sourit en prenant son assiette rempli à ras bord de nouilles sautées.

\- … Et enfin, numéro quatre: quand tu penses que tu ne peux plus manger-

\- Je ne me bourrerai pas les joues comme un hamster et je ne cacherais pas des rouleaux de printemps dans ma veste en cuir.  
Plaisante Keith, avec une pointe de sérieux.

\- Fais donc appel au… " Transporteur ".

En regardant minutieusement autour de lui, Shiro rapproche son assiette du bord et la soulève ensuite pour la placer en dessous de la table. Pendant ces quelques secondes, Keith se demande si il n'y a réellement qu'un seul pas entre les fous et les génies. Il sourit fièrement en comprenant le procéder génialissime de son colocataire: apporter un sac à dos envelopper de plastique pour y verser un plat entier de nouilles sautées. Le jeune homme est à deux doigts d'applaudir.

.

Keith sort précipitamment du restaurant, rapidement suivit de Shiro. Il faut être complètement bête pour ne pas les prendre pour des voleurs, ou même mieux: des soldats victorieux.

\- On à réussi. Tu es mon nouveau héro Shiro, sérieusement.

Un peu plus loin, ils s'arrêtent tout les deux en se faisant face.

\- On à des nouilles pour une putain de semaine !

Shiro sourit toujours aussi fièrement en reposant son sac vers ses pieds.

\- Je n'aurai pas réussi tout seul. Nous formons une équipe à présent, n'est ce pas ?

\- Carrément. Tes anniversaires devaient être vachement grandioses pour que tu réussisses à accomplir un truc pareil.

Shiro hausse ses épaules en passant une main derrière sa nuque.

\- Plutôt chiant, tu veux dire.

\- Chacun à son interprétation.  
Murmure Keith.

À vrai dire, le jeune homme n'aurait jamais pensé que Shiro soit capable de faire quelque chose d'aussi… drôle ? Keith ne veut pas le cataloguer dans une catégorie de mec chiant, mais en y réfléchissant, Shiro est bien le gars le plus clean de toute la maison. Même Allura, sous ses airs de fille très sérieuse, peut rapidement perdre le contrôle avec deux ou trois petits verres d'alcool. Même si il est bien conscient que son ami est loin d'être une sorte de vieux papa très strict, ce côté réfléchi et appliqué ne l'a jamais déplu.

Rajoutez alors une facette de petit joueur et un sourire craquant, Keith ne peut que vraiment l'apprécier. 


	5. Chapter 5

EN arrivant dans la cuisine, Lance se questionne sur un moyen de suicider sans faire de peine à sa mère.

On ne peut pas dire qu'il ait passé une soirée exceptionnelle. Pourtant, elle avait tout pour :  
Il était venu avec assez de sachets pour combler une assemblée entière et à l'heure, qui plus est. Mais, par on ne sait quel malheur, aucune filles voulaient passer une minute de plus avec lui. Sachant que les filles en question étaient bien celles qui lui avait gentiment demandées de risquer la prison pour deux ou trois petits sachets. De quoi le déprimer et le mettre en rogne.

Il aurait bien voulu quitter cette soirée le plus rapidement possible, mais comment faire quand les seuls personnes en qui il porte une certaine sympathie semblent s'éclater comme des fous ?

\- Il n'y a plus de bols...?

\- Nope. Le lave-vaisselle est cassé. Lui répond Hunk en tournant la page d'un magazine quelconque.

Lance roule des yeux en prenant un verre. Il se demande réellement si Dieu ne veut pas lui faire passer un message. Un message rempli de haine et de mauvaises choses...

\- Hunk, est-ce que tu te rends compte qu'on a un examen de fin de période dans 24 heures. Et que je suis super stressé ? Et que j'ai envie de mourir ?

\- Avant de te donner la mort Lance, ça serait super si tu pouvais m'écouter deux secondes !

Les deux jeunes hommes tournent leurs tête et voient débarquer Allura avec (comme toujours depuis trois jours) une pile de feuilles entre les mains. Et même à sept heure du matin, elle a toujours ce demi sourire plaqué sur le visage. Mais Hunk n'est pas bête, il la suspecte encore de quelque chose. Et pour info, il sera le dernier être humain de cette maison à se faire embarquer dans un millième plan tordu.

\- Tiens.

Lance lève un sourcil mais par manque de motivation il s'avoue vaincu et prend la feuille qui lui est tendu. Sa vision est immédiatement aveuglé par tout le rouge qu'il y a dessus.

-Wouah. Murmure t-il en se frottant les yeux.

\- Oui effectivement, "waouh". Voici l'accumulation de toute les fois où tu n'as pas payer ton loyer. Ça vaut pour toi aussi, Hunk.

Le prénommé entasse sa facture sous la pile de magazine à côté de lui.

\- .. Oh. Mais devinez quoi ? Ça vaut pour toute les personnes de cette maison. Sauf moi et Shiro, bien sûr.

\- Je l'ai payé mon loyer. Y a... plusieurs... mois ?  
Répond Lance en ouvrant une bouteille de Baileys.

\- Écoutez. J'ai voulu fermer les yeux sur ça, en pensant que vous étiez des êtres vivants civilisés et que vous payerez vos dettes tout seul comme des grands. Mais là...

Allura prend une des factures et la secoue doucement devant ses yeux.

\- ... Il y a vraiment trop de rouge.

Le fait qu'elle s'engage aussi soudainement dans les problèmes financiers de chacun n'est pas surprenant. C'est vrai que si l'un d'entre eux venez à partir de la maison, faute d'avoir payé, l'a rendra assez triste. Mais c'est surtout après que ça fera mal. Le prix du loyer va logiquement augmenter et la seule solution sera d'accueillir un nouveau colocataire. Ce qui est infaisable vu le temps et le peu de motivation qu'elle possède.

\- J'ai risquai ma vie pour rien, la soirée d'hier était complètement merdique, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde m'abandonne et le lave-vaisselle est cassé et j'ai un exam dans 24 heure et... et j'ai un putain de loyer que je dois re-payé. Désolé mais... je ne suis pas en condition.

\- Tout le monde t'abandonnes ? Questionne Hunk en voyant du coin de l'œil son ami s'assoir en face de lui.

\- Yep. Totalement. Toi et Shay, Allura et son club de badminton et... et les autres.

\- Pour ma défense, le club était vachement sympa hier soir. Ils m'ont fait boire dans des volants !

Hunk plisse ses yeux en reposant son magazine.

\- Des volants ? Avec des trous ? Ils... Ils ont amenaient des volants ?

-C'est justement ça qui est drôle, ils ont un super sens de l'humour...

La jeune femme se fait longuement dévisager. Légèrement mal à l'aise, elle tourne la tête en allant vers le canapé.

\- En tout qu'à, aillez la grande amabilité de payer votre foutu loyer. Et rapidement si possible !

Sa dernière demande est de trop. Personne dans cette maison est capable de payer une somme pareille dans les heures qui suivent.  
Ça reviendrait presque à du miracle.

Dans un timing parfait, Pidge descend les escaliers et arrive dans le salon. Enfin, " Pidge " est un bien grand mot. Plutôt une nouvelle personnalité d'elle même complètement inconnue ayant prit son identité.

\- Euh... Pidge ?

En entendant son prénom, la prénommée relève enfin la tête du sol et manque de trébucher contre le frigo. C'est que... comprenez la, ce n'est pas facile de marcher avec des talons de 3 centimètres. Enfin, probablement.

Allura croise ses bras en froissant légèrement le paquet de feuilles entre ses mains et dévisage lentement sa colocataire de haut en bas. La jeune femme apprécie les changements. Et c'est sûrement la dernière personne ici à juger qui que ce soit sur son look vestimentaire, mais là... Disons que ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'elle peut contempler Pidge Holt en robe à fleurs et collant blanc.

\- Qui êtes vous ? Demande (sérieusement) Lance en mâchant son mélange de Baileys et de Weetabix.

\- Ok ! Si vous continuez à me dévisager comme ça, je vous assure que le peu d'attachement que je vous porte disparaît. Totalement.

Pidge se redresse alors et essaye de placer plus de trois pas sans paraître ridicule. Vous savez, cette sensation horrible d'avoir l'impression de marcher sur des échasses mais d'essayer, tant bien que mal, de tout avoir sous contrôle : c'est exactement ce qu'elle ressent, dans les moindres petits détails.

\- C'est qui ?

Suite à la question de son ami, Hunk se cache à nouveau derrière un magazine en évitant de dévisager Pidge. Ce n'est pas tout mais le jeune homme tient à garder un contact assez sympathique avec chacun de ses colocataires.

\- Tu m'fous la honte Lance. Chuchote t-il ensuite.

\- Pidge, une seconde !

Allura arrive à l'interpeller avant qu'elle ne puisse quitter le salon. En s'approchant d'elle, la jeune femme évite de trop grimacer en abordant un joli petit sourire.

\- Tu.. tu en as un peu là.

Pidge suit des yeux son geste et se frotte ensuite le coin de la bouche, en roulant des yeux. Des heures qu'elle essaye de mettre ce foutu rouge à lèvres sans dépasser.

\- En passant, ça serait pas le mien que tu portes ?

Pidge ravale sa salive en secouant vivement la tête.

\- Quoi ? Bien sûr que nan... Je... Je l'ai acheté.

\- Hm.

\- Ouais, " hm ".

Quand sa mission sera terminée, Allura se promet d'aller volé au secours de sa pauvre boîte à maquillage qui est sûrement dévalisée à l'heure qu'il est.

\- Bref, j'ai quelque chose à te donner.

En cherchant quelques secondes, la jeune femme tend une nouvelle fois une feuille à sa colocataire.

\- À payer dans les plus brefs délais.

\- Ok mais... je l'ai déjà payé mon loyer.

\- Oui, je sais. Comme tout le monde dans cette maison !  
Répond Allura avec ironie.

Pidge aurait bien aimée rentrer dans un débat passionnant (elle adore ça). Mais l'heure défile et de plus, quand elle est immobile, ses pieds lui font horriblement mal.

\- Cool... ce soir t'auras l'argent.

Allura secoue la tête, satisfaite. Si Pidge lui donne l'argent en main propre, elle n'aura qu'à regrouper la somme de tout le monde et ensuite la donner à -

\- Attend..? Ce soir ? Le murmure de la jeune femme ne parvient malheureusement pas aux oreilles de Pidge puisque la porte d'entrée claque enfin en laissant un léger courant d'air dans la pièce.

Allura ne veut pas paraître paranoïaque mais en réfléchissant bien, les idées les plus tordues lui viennent rapidement en tête.

\- Euh, les gars. Nous avons un problème avec Pidge.

\- Quoi. C'est bon ? J'peux lever les yeux ? Demande Hunk, toujours cloîtré derrière son magazine.

\- Pidge ? Hun. Non, non. Je peux vous assurez sur tout c'que j'ai de plus précieux que cette fille n'était pas Pidge.

Allura se positionne devant ses deux amis la tête pensante.

\- Elle... elle vient de me dire qu'elle allait ramener de l'argent ce soir... puis, regardez comment elle est habillée ! Arg, si j'avais pas eu ce foutu cours de badminton...

\- Quoi, tu l'aurais suivie tel un stalkeur ?

Allura lève automatiquement la tête vers Hunk en roulant des yeux.

\- Non mais... Oh, ok. Désolé de m'inquiéter pour mes amis ?

\- A-attendez... C'était vraiment Pidge...?  
Murmure Lance en baissant sa tête comme si la jeune femme était toujours présente.

Il a toujours était ce genre de personne à être prévenu des choses importantes à la dernière minute. Mais là, il préfère croire au fait qu'ils ont une nouvelle colocataire (ou que Shiro à ramené une fille à la maison) que... Pidge est son nouveau style vestimentaire peu valorisant. Lance prendrait ça pour une trahison. Pire, un poignard dans le dos.

\- Vous ne savez pas où est Keith ? Il est presque huit heure… Demande Allura, pratiquement lassée. Pas qu'elle soit fatiguée, mais elle aimerait bien finir cette histoire de loyer pour enfin partir à son cours.

Pile quand t-on parle du loup, une lourde musique résonne dans toute la maison : un mélange de rock et de métal signé Kogane.

\- J'espère sincèrement que Keith est assez pauvre pour ne pas payer son loyer et qu'il se barre enfin de cette baraque.

Suite à la remarque de Lance, Allura s'empresse de monter à l'étage.

* * *

\- Au début j'pensai mettre des bougies ou un truc du genre mais c'est vraiment pas mon truc...

Presque assourdit par la musique, Shiro se penche un peu plus sur Keith.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'disais que j'voulais mettre des bougies.

Le jeune homme hoche timidement la tête en acquiesçant.

Keith fait tout se qu'il peut pour rendre l'atmosphère un minimum "romantique". Enfin, romantique pour lui.

Parce que pour Shiro, c'est une autre histoire. Le jeune homme ne veut pas paraître mal poli, ou quoi que ce soit, mais il est terriblement mal à l'aise. De plus, il est conscient de l'effort que fournit Keith, ce qui le gêne encore plus.

Il doit sûrement penser que cela vient de lui et qu'il est beaucoup trop " exigeant". Mais il n'arrive définitivement pas à se concentrer avec la musique qui est cent fois trop forte et un peu trop... inappropriée ? C'est vrai que Shiro n'est pas un expert dans ce domaine, mais lors de ces situations là il n'est pas préférable de mettre une jolie petite musique relaxante et sensuelle et puis pleins de petites pétales de rose disposés partout avec de l'encens à la citronnelle ?

Oui, Shiro est un cliché sentimental à lui tout seul.

En sentant la main de Keith passer sous son t-shirt, celui-ci sourit poliment en se décalant.

\- Hum Keith-

Interrompu dans sa phrase, Shiro se sent soudainement poussé vers l'arrière. Il atterrit ensuite contre le lit défait et en désordre de son colocataire.

Plus les minutes passent et plus les paroles et la musique deviennent intenses et rapides, tout comme Keith. Ce qui ne rassure évidemment pas Shiro, lui qui se sent totalement palpé et embrassé de toute part.

\- Je sais pas où tu te crois, mais ici on le fait pas avec des habilles. Susurre Keith en affichant un mauvais sourire.

Son colocataire rapproche ses sourcils en semblant être perdu. Alors c'est vraiment là, maintenant et comme ça qu'il va le faire ?

\- Ah. Ha ha... C'est... C'est une blague, c'est ça ? Ricane t-il ensuite en fermant les yeux.

Keith se met alors sur lui en levant un sourcil et en agrippant le bas de son t-shirt.

\- Non.

Pile au moment où Shiro s'entait déjà de frais courants d'airs caresser sa pauvre et innocente peau, de violents coups contre la porte retentissent.

Il faut bien attendre quelques longues minutes avant que Keith arrête de faire le têtu et se lève ensuite de son lit.

\- Si c'est Lance, je-le-tue. Murmure t-il ensuite en coupant la musique et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Au loin, Shiro remercie doucement les Dieux d'avoir suent préserver ses inoffensifs oreilles... et aussi sa virginité. La porte s'ouvre donc sur une Allura presque à bout de nerfs.

\- Merci Keith d'avoir enfin compris que tu n'étais pas la seule personne habitant ici.

\- Hein.

\- La musique..! Réplique Allura en levant les yeux.

\- Ah.

La jeune femme ne s'attendait pas à autre chose que le peu de réaction de son colocataire. À deux doigts de franchir la ligne d'arrivée, elle s'apprête à tendre la dernière facture à Keith mais est rapidement interrompu par une silhouette passant non loin.

Surprise et surtout intriguée, elle observe avec étonnement Shiro se faufiler entre la porte, Keith et elle même.  
Celui-ci affiche un sourire désolé à son colocataire et en serrant son t-shirt contre son torse nu.

\- Shiro ? Murmure Allura en croissant les bras.

Le jeune homme passe rapidement à côté d'elle en mimant un léger " merci " avec ses lèvres, puis se volatilise aussi vite qu'il est arrivé. Allura, toujours aussi surprise, se tourne et se retourne entre Keith et les escaliers qui sont maintenant vides.

\- J'ai... j'ai manqué un truc ?  
Demande t-elle enfin, en ricanant.

Keith pose sa main sur le haut de sa porte en s'adossant à celle-ci.

\- T'es venus ici juste pour m'faire la leçon ?

Allura perd rapidement son petit sourire devant l'air ingrat de son ami.

\- Non. Répond t-elle en lui tendant son bout de feuille.

Un mouvement beaucoup trop habituel qui est pratiquement devenu mécanique. Keith essaye de faire abstraction sur le changement d'humeur d'Allura et lui prend la feuille des mains.

\- À payer rapidement !

Le jeune homme lève les yeux en brouillant la feuille. Il n'aura qu'à la jeter dans sa poubelle remplie à ras bord ou bien la flanquée sous son matelas ou est disposé sa magnifique pile de factures impayées. En faisant un bref signe de main, le jeune homme s'écarte pour fermer la porte mais est rapidement interrompu par Allura.

\- Et euh... il s'est passé quelque chose ? J'veux dire, hier soir... Vous avez -

Elle est finalement coupée par le claquement de la porte.

* * *

PIDGE s'arrête subitement à l'entrée du restaurant.

Son corps est à la limite de l'épuisement et ses lèvres vont finir par être totalement mâchées, à ce rythme là. Il était hors de question pour elle qu'elle prenne un quelconque transport en commun. Elle est déjà assez inconfortable, manquerait plus qu'elle soit genée à cause des autres. Il est vrai que, d'habitude, Pidge n'est pas du genre à se préoccupée du regard des gens. Elle n'est pas non plus comme Keith, ni même Hunk. Peut être entre les deux ? Un mélange de rebelle de la société et de grande froussarde.

Mais là, c'est totalement autre chose. Elle n'est pas à l'aise et ça ce voit sur son visage. Ce qui déteint légèrement sur les personnes se trouvant à proximité d'elle.  
Pourtant son plan était infaillible, elle ne pensait vraiment pas que ça aller aussi mal tourné.

Tout était clair et précis : son père aurai la magnifique surprise de découvrir que sa fille est toujours aussi... coquette ? Resplendissante et... épanouis qu'à son premier jour. Ça le rendra extrêmement heureux et ce dîner se finira sur une magnifique note: un gros et splendide ravitaillement, en liquide de préférence. Ce plan est peut être fourbe, mais Pidge passe totalement au dessus de ça. Et puis, si tout se déroule à la perfection, elle n'aura qu'à faire de même en achetant un cadeau super ringard et immonde à son père (sachant qu'il va obligatoirement l'adorer).

Mais malheureusement, Pidge percute quelques obstacles qui n'était pas prévues. Comme le fait que son frère se trouve ici et que ses chaussures sont plus horribles qu'elle ne le pensait. Un mental en béton et quelques pas maladroits plus tard, Pidge se trouve finalement au fond du restaurant. Son look atypique n'a pas tardé à attirer plusieurs regards vers elle. Particulièrement celui de son frère et de son père.

\- Salut... papa.

Matt lève les yeux vers sa sœur en faisant lentement glisser ses lunettes contre son nez. Il est conscient que entre lui et sa sœur, Pidge est la plus imprévisible. Mais à ce moment précis, le jeune homme se demande réellement à quoi elle joue. Il est vrai que ça fait un bon moment qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu, mais tout de même. Changer physiquement de façon radicale aussi rapidement c'est toujours un peu louche. Matt n'est pas bête, sa petite sœur cache encore un plan assez tordu.

\- Pidge... ! Tu as...

Son père reste indécis quelques secondes. Mais il se lève finalement de sa chaise et s'approche de sa fille en ne manquant pas de l'enlacer tendrement.

La jeune femme aime ses parents, mais le problème n'est pas là. Elle a juste l'impression que ses géniteurs sont des clichés ambulants et terriblement gênants. Ça ne fait que quelques mois qu'ils ne se sont pas vu et Pidge est littéralement entrain de crever entre les bras de son père. Ne parlons même pas de sa mère. Si elle aurait été présente son plan se serait littéralement transformé en torture.

\- Tu as grandement grandit !  
Reprend son père, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ouais...

Pidge affiche un léger sourire en détournant ses yeux.

Quelques fois, ses parents sont vraiment vieux jeu. Ce qui les rendent un peu stricts. Ils ont toujours connus Pidge comme " la petite fille adorable au long cheveux et en amour devant chaque chevaux " (elle l'ait toujours d'ailleurs. C'est une sorte de passion secrète). Partir pour Stowe l'a alors, en quelque sorte, ouvert les yeux sur " le vrai monde " et sur son nouveau mode de vie. Ce qui rime vachement avec nouveau style vestimentaire aussi. Il serait alors dommage de bouleverser le quotidien de ses géniteurs en arrivant avec des lentilles de contact, les cheveux court et un vieux jean à l'hygiène plus que douteuse. Puis, entre nous, tout le monde est près à tout pour avoir un peu plus d'argent par mois non ?

* * *

LANCE maudit Pidge de ne pas être venue aujourd'hui.

Le jeune homme a dû se coltiner un fichu examen de deux heures. Et pour enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie, le voila scotché à une chaise entrain d'écouter le stupide baratin de son professeur. Alors que pendant ce temps, il est sûr que la jeune femme se prélasse dans sa chambre devant un de ses stupides jeux en ligne ou quelque chose comme ça.

\- Et les enfants, si vous voulez retourner à la maternelle de la géo, n'oubliez pas cette petite phrase qui aide à se souvenir de toutes les époques géologiques...

se positionne devant son tableau blanc ou y est inscrit à la suite des mots de plus en plus incompréhensibles pour Lance. Comme " Cambrian ", " Ordovicien " ou même " Silurien ". Avec son feutre, il pointe les premières lettres de chaque mots et essaye malgré tout de créer un mémotechnique.

\- ... " Les Chameaux Ont Souvent Des Caries... P-Parce qu'ils Tentent de Jouer aux Créateurs ". Non. Enfin, c'est pas ça. C'est... euh. Attendez : " Les Chameaux...

Lance tape sa tête contre sa table. Désespéré, il se retourne vers Hunk en levant les yeux.

\- C'est putain de ridicule. J'suis sûr que ses cours sont remplis d'erreurs.

\- Je suis d'accord. Il est aussi exécrable que peu fiable.

Le jeune homme se relève légèrement en continuant de chuchoter.

\- C'est une honte. Et c'est un connard. Hunk après on s'casse.

\- Oh, et si vous êtes dans le groupe B et que vous venez à la sortie de demain, n'oubliez pas que c'est... demain !

Lance préfère mourir que d'y aller. En voyant son ami et ses quelques camarades se lever, Hunk fait de même en rangeant ses affaires.

\- ... Je viens de me rappeler que c'est demain, donc on se voit demain. Je n'oublierai pas de venir comme avec le groupe A. Ça ne se reproduira pas, je vais vous dire pourquoi : j'écris les détails sur ma main !

Dans un brouhaha amplifiant de plus en plus, la salle de cours se vide.

\- Si Pidge aurait été là, elle nous aurait demandé d'aller se plaindre.

Lance pousse une chaise en se tournant légèrement vers Hunk.

\- Mec, sérieux. On a pas besoin d'elle pour aller faire ça.

Pendant une seconde, Hunk à vraiment cru que son ami était sincère. Mais en le voyant diriger ses pieds vers la sortie en affichant un léger sourire à son professeur, celui-ci comprit finalement que Lance n'est pas du genre à entreprendre ce qu'il dit.

\- Hé, " H-bombe ".

À deux pas de la sortie et de la liberté, Hunk s'arrête soudainement devant son professeur. C'est le visage gêné et intrigué qu'il lui fait face.

\- ... Au sujet du stage d'été chez Shell sur lequel tu voulais des informations.

\- Oui ?

se met subitement à serrer les dents en pêchant légèrement la tête.

\- Ça va être difficile. Gros dossier de candidature...

Hunk détourne légèrement le regard et se retient de ne pas lever les yeux en voyant Lance imiter une fellation.

\- ... Et une des causes de l'échec de maintes carrières prometteuses de géologie : un test de personnalité.

Le jeune homme semble un peu hérité. Son professeur penserait-il que Hunk est une sorte de cellule vivante refusant tout contact extérieur et étant qualifiés " d'asocial " ?

\- Oui... ce sont des questions pièges après d'autres.

\- Exactement. Mais, entre nous, j'ai réussi à faire avancer les choses pour toi en disant que tu es... très sociable.

Hunk à totalement vu juste.

\- Ah... hum, waouh. Oui, si j'étais plus sociable, je dirais... " merci ". Vous voyez, mais...

Le professeur continu d'hocher la tête en affichant un petit sourire légèrement inhumain pour Hunk, pendant que Lance continu d'agiter sa main de plus en plus vite vers sa bouche.

\- Merci.

* * *

DANS une cuisine toujours aussi sale et bordélique qu'au premier jour, Shiro souffle une millième fois devant le lave-vaisselle.

\- Wouah. Voici un dîner typiquement anglais à ce que je vois. Génial.  
Dit subitement Allura en arrivant dans la salle et en s'accoudant sur une des chaises.

Keith lève ses yeux des vingtaine de bouteilles de bières se trouvant sur la table et fixe longuement la nouvelle venue.

\- Ouais. Ça met en forme pour la journée.

Allura sourit ironiquement en hochant la tête. L'état de la maison devient de plus en plus déplorable. La résidence ressemble plus à un taudis qu'à autre chose, ce qui a le don de l'exaspérer. Mais par on ne sait quel miracle, la jeune femme a réussi à garder son calme. Peut-être bien parce que Shiro aide à réparer le lave-vaisselle, ce qui prouve qu'elle n'est pas la seule à s'inquiéter de l'avenir de cette maison. Mais surtout parce-qu'elle à d'autres problèmes en tête.

\- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Thé ou... ?

\- Une bière, s'il te plaît !  
Répond rapidement Shiro, la tête fourré dans la grosse machine.

Allura se dirige donc à droite du comptoir, vers le frigo. En ouvrant la porte de celui-ci, elle ne peut s'empêcher d'égarer son regard vers son colocataire assit plus loin.

\- Tu devrais peut-être... ralentir un peu, Keith ?

Celui-ci aspire longuement la fumée avant d'hocher des épaules, totalement désinvolte.

\- Non, c'est que de la beuh. Classe C.

\- D'accord...

Allura se dirige vers le plan de travaille en posant la bière fraîche à proximité de Shiro.

\- De la Classe C le matin, Classe B l'après midi et Classe A le soir. C'est pour ça le classement.

La jeune femme n'avait pas vraiment besoin de plus d'explications, mais elle hoche quand même la tête en s'asseyant en face de lui.

Par dessus les centaines de bouteilles vides, elle fixe minutieusement Keith qui lui est beaucoup trop concentré à aborder une bataille de regard avec une mouche. Ses cernes sous les yeux sont beaucoup plus marqués que d'habitude, il a laisser ses cheveux détachés et ses oreilles sont alors complètement nues et dépourvues de piercings en tout genre. Puis depuis le matin, aucun contact n'a était fait entre Shiro et lui. Oui, effectivement, Allura peut être très observatrice quand quelque chose l'intrigue vraiment.

Et c'est un peu la même chose pour Shiro. Il est restait silencieux le reste de la journée et a décidé de s'occuper l'esprit en réparant le lave-vaisselle qui a, sûrement, déjà vendu l'âme. Mais il s'obstine toujours. Tout est mieux que d'engager un dialogue très gênant avec son petit tourtereau.

\- Alors Keith ? Euh... quoi de neuf ?

Celui-ci se gratte la tête en rotant.

\- J'ai besoin d'un verre d'eau. Mais pas froid, ni frais, ni glacé. Genre... pas chaud. Juste... tiède.

\- Hm hm. Et la soirée d'hier ? C'était bien de ton côté ?

Le jeune homme aspire à nouveau dans son joint en plissant des yeux.

\- Ouais... je crois.

" Je crois ". C'est sûrement la pire réponse que peut recevoir Allura. Cela montre combien Keith est indifférent par rapport à ses actes ou à quel point il est complètement dans les vapes. Dans les deux cas, ça ne fait pas avancer la jeune femme dans sa petite enquête.

\- Et tu as vu ! Hunk et Shay sont restaient ensemble la moitié de la soirée. C'est... c'est pas trop mignon ? Tu penses qu'ils sont allaient plus loin et qu'ils -

\- Shiro et moi on s'est embrassés, aussi.

Allura ravale sa salive en levant ses sourcils. Keith aurait-il deviné ses intentions bien avant qu'elle vienne lui parler ? Complètement shooté, mais pas dupe.

\- Mais attends... C'était trop drôle.

\- Ah ?

Keith sourit (très très très bizarrement) en hochant de la tête comme un demeuré.

\- J'avais l'impression de l'agresser.

Allura rapproche ses sourcils en étirant ses lèvres. Ce n'est pas avec cette phrase que sa réputation de violeur risque de prendre fin. La jeune femme se demande réellement si c'est une bonne idée d'avancer ce genre de discussion avec Keith dans l'état ou il est. Mais après tout, Shiro est occupé et c'est bien le seul moment de la journée qu'elle possédera en tête à tête avec lui.

\- Il était pas... à 100% dans le même délire que toi ?

\- Nah... j'sais pas.

Keith s'allonge sur sa chaise en grattant sa tête.

\- ... C'est venu comme ça enfaite. Genre... plusieurs fois. La première était sacrément nul. La deuxième pareil. La troisième j'ai vomi et la quatrième on s'était retrouvés derrière les canapés.

Allura essaye de trouver le moindre aspect "mignon" d'un premier baiser dans tout ça mais... mais rien ne vînt. Peut être parce qu'elle à beaucoup trop regardait _Love Actually_. Ou bien parce que l'amour n'est pas vu du même œil pour Keith que pour elle.

\- Mais... mais vous n'avez pas plus discutés que ça ?

\- Y avait de l'alcool, Allura. On allait pas engager une putain de discussion sur nos sentiment alors que j'allais dégueuler si je le galochais pas dans les minutes qui suivaient.

La jeune femme souffle en tenant sa tête entre ses deux mains.

\- Et après ?

Keith ferme ses yeux en rapportant à nouveau le joint à ses lèvres.

\- J'ai pisser sur le froc de Lance.

\- Non. Je veux dire après ! Le lendemain ! Ce matin...

\- Ouais...

Le jeune homme se penche vers la table, le regard vide. Il repense soudainement aux événements précédent et se revendique mentalement d'un mal de crâne.

\- ... J'sortai d'une gueule de bois. Il m'a proposé si il pouvait dormir avec moi. J'veux dire, ouais ? C'est plutôt claire non ?

\- Que quoi ? Il veut directement passer un moment torride avec toi ?

\- Moi j'ai forcé personne... il est juste... pas clair putain.

\- Pas clair dans quoi ?

Keith lève les yeux pendant qu'Allura se retrouve penchée de plus en plus vers lui, pendu à ses lèvres.

\- Dans c'qui veut.

\- Ok... mais c'est quoi le problème, réellement ?

\- Le problème c'est qu'il veut pas enfoncer sa bite dans mon cul.

Un bruit sourd résonne subitement. Allura et Keith retournent automatiquement leurs têtes vers le lave-vaisselle. Shiro y sort rouge, le chiffon sur l'épaule et sa main contre son front en boitant légèrement. Soit il a l'oreille fine, soit les sens vocaux de Keith sont plus développés quand il est dans les vapes.

Un silence quelque peu pensant semble prendre de plus en plus de place dans la salle de vivre. Allura, elle aussi gênée, se rassoit comme il faut en fixant les garçons tour à tour. Alors que Keith à détourné le regard depuis longtemps en affichant son fameux air " m'en foutiste ", Shiro bégaye quelque chose en laissant tranquille son pauvre front meurtrie.

\- Je je... je vais chercher un... une... un truc... un chiffon.

Puis le jeune homme fuit le plus rapidement possible.

Allura affiche un sourire désolé en soufflant légèrement. Quelle situation catastrophique. Elle qui a pourtant son nez dans toute les histoires d'amour à proximité d'elle, voila que celle là la remplie sur elle-même plus qu'autre chose. Shiro est coincé et Keith est con.

À moins que ça soit plus compliqué que cela.

* * *

\- Le père noël est arrivé !

Lance défonce littéralement la porte en enlevant ses chaussures dans le couloir. Hunk le suit plus calmement en fermant celle-ci mais en restant tout de même excité comme une puce.

En relevant d'une épaule le léger rideau, Lance et Hunk entrent dans le salon le sourire aux lèvres. Le jeune cubain s'attendait à une véritable assemblée l'accueillant à bras ouvert et en l'applaudissant (comme un gentil chien à la venue de son maître) mais à la place, il est reçu par un Keith totalement défoncé, allongé sur le canapé et d'une Pidge entrain de s'arracher le visage avec un simple petit coton.

\- J'ai dis : " Oh oh oh ! Le père noël est arrivé " !  
Reprend Lance en secouant le paquet dans ses mains.

Hunk avance en enlevant sa veste et inspecte la pièce qui est drôlement silencieuse et sombre. Bien qu'il fasse déjà nuit, d'habitude à cette heure la maison est toujours animée. Pidge relève la tête vers ses deux colocataires en se décalant un peu des pieds de Keith.

\- C'est quoi ce truc ?

Lance, toujours aussi fière de lui, s'approche vers ses deux amis en posant l'énorme paquet sur la table basse. Le visage à moitié peint de fond de teint et d'autre substances chimiques, Pidge se penche vers l'objet avec prudence.

\- Avec Hunk on a raté le dernier bus. C'est là où on s'est arrêté devant c'qui est, littéralement, " l'Entre De Dieu ". Une console assez cool et assez potable pile dans nos moyens ! Bon... on va pas manger pendant 4 semaines mais ça en vaut la peine.

La jeune femme fait défiler ses yeux entre Lance et la soit disante console de jeux posée devant elle. Même si un léger doute s'installe, elle relativise et s'engouffre à nouveau dans le canapé en gênant, encore une fois, les pieds de Keith.

\- Mouais. Bof. C'est gentil, mais vous pouvez garder votre marchandise bas de gamme pour vous.

\- Hein ?

Lance fronce son nez en reprenant violemment son précieux contre lui. Quand il pense à toute la joie qu'il avait ressentit en l'apercevant dans la vitrine... Il se voyait déjà combler de compliments par la demoiselle tel un dieu descendu sur terre.

Pidge se relève alors -encore une fois- du canapé toute joyeuse. Droite et fière comme si elle allait annoncer la chose la plus importante au monde, elle s'exclame :

\- Je suis riche.

À l'annonce de cette phrase (et plus particulièrement du mot " riche ") Keith réouvre les yeux comme un mort revenant à la vie. Manque de réaction, la jeune femme croise ses jambes en reprenant fièrement :

\- J'ai un QI surdéveloppé, ce n'est pas étonnant. Et grâce à ça... l'argent coule comme de l'eau de source dans mes poches. Donc ta console Lance... je suis désolé. Mais devinez qui ne va plus manger de pâtes au ketchup ce soir !

\- Ma console et mes pâtes au ketchup t'emmerdes, Pidge.  
Répond Lance, outré.

\- T'façon elle sert plus à rien ta console de merde. Plus de courant... le noir complet... le silence... l'apocalypse... le dernier jugement... la fin.

Les deux colocataires et même Hunk qui est au fond entrain de chercher quelque chose de comestible dans un placard se retournent vers Keith.

\- Gneu ?  
Murmure le jeune cubain en desserrant son emprise sur sa boîte.

\- Keith à raison. Trop de factures impayés. Je viens d'aller vérifier et effectivement : plus d'électricité, ni d'eau chaude, ni plus rien.  
Reprend Shiro en arrivant dans le salon.

Lance et Hunk virevoltent leurs têtes vers lui pendant que Pidge qui est déjà mise au courant reprend ses passionnante activités. Shiro à l'air un peu essoufflé mais il aborde quand même un air aimable en essayant de ne pas trop froncer les sourcils. Ses cheveux sont en batailles, son t-shirt blanc taché de toute parts (un miracle qu'il ne l'est pas enlevé) et un peu près une cinquantaine de chiffons sur ses épaules ou autour de la taille.

Sentant les regards sur lui, il ricane maladroitement en se grattant la tête.

\- Hm... J'ai passais la journée à essayer de réparais le lave-vaisselle. Et les placards du haut... puis la penderie... et j'ai nettoyai le garage aussi.

Hunk s'abstient d'applaudir mais il reste quand même bouche bée devant tant d'efforts pour un seul être humain.

\- Mais j'peux pas rester sans électricité... J'ai des choses hyper importantes à faire, moi. Comment... comment je vais faire pour me secouer le manche maintenant !?

\- Bon, tout le monde !

Allura débarque à son tour dans la salle de vivre en coupant un Lance au bord des larmes. Elle est dans un pire état que Shiro, mais à l'encontre de lui, elle n'essaye pas de le cacher. Plus de trois heures que la jeune femme est littéralement en trans. Les factures de ce matin, le lave-vaisselle et maintenant la coupure de courant ? Tout ceci est de trop, comme une goûte faisant déborder le vase. La sueur au front, les cheveux détachés et le teint pâle, elle s'installe au centre de la pièce pour bien être à la vue de tous.

\- J'ai trouvée une solution. Je... je vais acheter la maison.

Keith se relève alors complètement en faisant bouger Pidge. Il tourne sa tête vers la silhouette qu'il croit être Allura (il est encore trop dans les vapes et il fait beaucoup trop sombre pour bien la distinguer).

\- Tu vas faire quoi ?  
Murmure Shiro en s'approchant.

\- Ouais... Acheter la maison !

La jeune femme passe une main devant son visage en souriant doucement. Consciente de ce qu'elle dit, elle reprend son souffle en rigolant nerveusement.

\- Toute ses factures... Ses papiers... Franchement, ça serait plus facile si j'achetais la maison. J'veux dire, quand mon père payera les factures, ça nous enlèvera un sacré gros poids et comme la maison sera à mon nom on aura qu'à s'arranger pour...

Elle s'arrête soudainement en comprenant le peu d'enthousiasme que possèdent ses amis et le silence très peu rassurant rempli de jugement et d'incompréhension qu'ils leur font part.

Keith plisse ses yeux, méfiant.

\- Acheter la maison.

\- Euh... Oui. Mon père a... beaucoup d'argent. Je ne vous l'avais pas dit ?

* * *

LE salon est maintenant calme. La pendule affiche une heure assez tardive et seul les bougies éclaires le peu d'espace qu'elles peuvent.

Shiro commence à somnoler en pianotant sur son téléphone. Il n'a fait aucune séance de sport aujourd'hui mais, mine de rien, les tâches ménagères peuvent êtres beaucoup plus rudes qu'elles le prétendent. Ses yeux commencent alors à doucement se fermer quand il ressent soudainement un mouvement prés de lui. Son cerveau se reconnecte automatiquement et il tourne rapidement l'écran de son téléphone devant lui.

Keith lui fait face, avec une lampe dans les mains.

\- Somnambule ?

Shiro cligne des yeux plusieurs fois pour bien se réveiller avant de répondre :

\- Qui sait.

Keith se rapproche en posant la lampe contre le comptoir, là où est accoudé Shiro. Le jeune homme à enfin récupéré de la force - il était temps. Et malheureusement pour lui, même à cette heure si, il n'est pas près de dormir.

Il inspecte alors silencieusement Shiro avant d'attacher ses cheveux.

\- Allura est super bizarre dans son genre.

\- Hum... oui, sûrement. Elle est peut-être juste mystérieuse.

Shiro baille avant de se retourner vers son interlocuteur.

\- On a tous, plus au moins, nous aussi des secrets.

Keith lève un sourcil en croissant les bras, intrigué.

\- Enfin... moi j'en ai pas.

\- Hm. Bien sûr. J'voulais juste dire que... elle se mêle trop des affaires des autres. Comme si elle était de la police ou une merde comme ça. C'est hyper bizarre, non ?

Bien que ce n'est qu'une comparaison, Keith à réellement peur pour lui. Si la jeune femme faisait partie de la police ou d'une grosse connerie comme ça, il est certain qu'il serait le premier à passer. Même avant Lance, c'est dire.

Shiro, lui, sourit doucement sous les reflets de la lampe.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- Ouais. Elle m'a littéralement agressait avec ses questions débiles, comme à un interrogatoire. Et comme un con j'y ai répondu.

À l'encontre de Keith qui se souvient à peine (il se rappelle juste d'avoir avoué qu'il avait pissé sur le froc de Lance), lui Shiro n'a que des souvenirs frais dans son esprit. Il se met à rapidement se tortiller.

\- Oui... j'ai suivis. À propos de ce matin.

Keith rapproche ses sourcils en voyant son ami détourner le regard. C'est comme si une pointe de culpabilité venait d'envahir petit à petit son corps.

\- Ouais... désolé. J'ai vraiment était un con.

Shiro le regarde silencieusement mais tendrement. Il ne dit rien et rapporte son attention vers le grille-pain.

\- ... C'est juste que tu me plais. Du genre, vachement. T'es super clean sur toi, sympa, grand et... puis t'es pas un connard. J'pensai que ça pouvait le faire.

C'est sûrement la déclaration la plus maladroite que Shiro est entendu, mais il ne peut retenir son estomac se faire une partie de twister.

\- Ça peut le faire, Keith. Je suis juste pas... pas vraiment intelligent, comme tu le crois.  
Murmure t-il.

\- Cool alors. On est tout les deux méga cons.

Shiro maintient alors leurs regards et observe, toujours aussi silencieusement, Keith s'approcher de plus en plus de lui. Leurs genoux se collent enfin et le plus vieux ricane doucement en laissant ses yeux se fermer.

\- Ça me va.


End file.
